Faded Memories
by Electronic-Star
Summary: Almost three years after FFVII Cloud still searched for a way to bring his beloved flower girl back. Aeriths spirit appeared again and tried to stop him. But Cloud, as stubborn as he is, continued with his plan. Will he find a way to bring her back? CXA ADDED: First 2 chappies got a makeover!
1. How to revive a Cetra

**A.N.** Hi! Perhaps some of you guys know me already xD This is my new fanfic. (as you can seeXDDD) Ahem, well...This story is...uhm...about a year after the events of AC. Well I don't want to talk any more so...read it and tell me what you think.^^ ADDED: Well, I was bored and felt like editing this story. I think this story really needs a makeoverxD

**Faded Memories**

Chapter 1: How to revive a Cetra

On the old church of the old, destroyed Sector 5 of Midgar, three years after the fall of Meteor, was a man dressed in black. He lied on a scarp of cloth, which he used as a bed and although it's about past midnight he didn't sleep. He couldn't. He didn't sleep or eat for days. All he did was thinking about her. How she always smiled and laughed. How she always encouraged him and his friends even in hopeless situations. The way she made him to open up to her.

He always wondered how she was able to do that...Nobody could ever make him to open up to someone. But then he remembered something he'd rather forget...The way how her life ended so cruel. The man, known as Cloud Strife, turned around the hundred time tonight and let out a deep frustrated sigh. He missed her...He missed her more than he ever thought he would and it hurt him more than he cared to admit...

That's why he moved in her church again. When he was in her church, it felt like she was still here with him. It's almost a year now since he'd last seen her spirit. He would do anything to see her again. He wished her spirit would haunt him, but she didn't...This whole mess started all over again...

He broke up any contact to his comrades again. He isolated himself in his own little world and searched for a way to bring her back...to revive her...Cloud sighed again and turned around on his other side. He knew it he shouldn't run away from reality like that. He knew it! It was just...Now that his flower girl was gone, he...he didn't have anything to keep fighting for. He didn't know what to do anymore...He didn't even found anything to revive her.

His eyes burned because of the lack of sleep and his stomach growled every second, but he ignored it. Cloud rather would die if it meant to be with her again, although he knew she wouldn't want him to throw his life away like that. Cloud sighed once again and closed his eyes, but then these horrible memories of her death appeared again.

Cloud came to himself before he could kill her, thanks to his friends. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. Then Cloud looked up and saw him...Sephiroth. He raised his sword and before he could do anything, he landed behind her and stabbed her with his long sword. Clouds eyes widened in horror, while Sephiroth just smirked at him devilishly.

He pulled out his sword and she fell forward. Her pink ribbon loosened itself and fell on the ground and with it a shiny, light green orb. The Materia which is supposedly 'good for nothing'. Cloud caught her before she hit the ground. He looked at her in horror, while his heart pounded painfully in his chest. Her eyes were half closed. She looked up to him and smiled a small, weak smile, which seemed to say:„It's alright now."

Then her smile disappeared and her eyes closed. She took one last breath before her body went limp. Clouds eyes widened even more and his heart felt like it shattered into a million pieces. He didn't care that his hands and his clothes were soaked with her blood, all he cared about is that his beloved flower girl is...„No...", whispered Cloud, still not believing what just happened. His eyes burning from the tears that formed in them, his throat went dry and his hands were trembling. „No!", he shouted and shook her lightly in hope she'll open her eyes and smile at him like always. But she didn't...

„Aerith...", mumbled Cloud, he opened his eyes again, ending the sad memory abruptly. „Aerith...!" He repeated her name over and over again like a mantra, his voice rising every time. Cloud closed his eyes tightly again and clenched his fists in anger. He was mad. Mad at Sephiroth. How could he kill her like that?

Mad at himself. He was supposed to protect her, he was her bodyguard, how could he fail her like that? He should've done something to prevent it, but he did nothing! He just watched!

And he was mad at Aerith. Why did she leave them? Why did she leave _him_? Why did she go to the Forgotten City all alone? WHY?

Suddenly his anger turned into sadness. All the sadness he kept bottled up in him explode. He opened his eyes again. They're still burning like hell, but not because he haven't slept for days, but of the tears that formed in them. Cloud shook his head, he didn't want to cry. Crying is just a sign of weakness!

„That's not true." Cloud could still hear her beautiful angelic voice in his head. „Cry when you feel like crying. It's not a sign of weakness...It's a sign of strength." That's what she told him a few weeks before she died. Cloud turned around again and laid on his back now. He looked to the ceiling of the church for a few minutes and closed his eyes. The tears fell freely down his cheeks, even though he fought against it.

He just couldn't take it anymore. Cloud clutched his head so hard that he almost faired that he pulled out his hair. He must look really pathetic right now...Oh man, he really wished Aerith wasn't watching him right now. Then, a few hours later, he fell asleep. But in his dreams he went through this sad memory all over again.

Cloud awoke with a start and panted. He took a deep breath and looked up. The sun was already at the zenith. How long did he sleep? He took his cellphone off his pocket and checked it for any mails. He got a message from Tifa. „Hey, Cloud...", she'd said. „I just wondered if you...you know...come visit us. It's Denzel's birthday, in case you forgot. You'd make him really happy when you come. All our friends will be here, too so..."

There's a short pause and then Tifa sighed. „Please don't isolate yourself again. We're all here for you, remember?" A click was heard, a sign that the call's over. Cloud sighed, he totally forgot Denzel's birthday...I should visit them...for Denzel.

Cloud got up and went out of the church to his motorbike Fenrir. He climbed on it and drove off to Midgar Edge. When Cloud finally arrived Tifa's bar, the Seventh Heaven, he hesitated for a moment. But then he shook his head, pushed the door open and entered the bar. Everyone turned to him, with a surprised expression. „Cloud, you really came!", said Tifa, surprised and happily. „_Cloud_!", cried Marlene and Denzel and ran to him. Cloud knelt down and the kids tackled him in a tight hug.

He patted them on their heads and smiled weakly at them. „Happy birthday, Denzel." Denzel's face lit up. „You remembered?" Cloud glanced to Tifa, who giggled quietly. „Um...Yeah, of course. Sorry, I don't have a present for you..."

„It's okay!", interrupted Denzel. „You came. That's all I wanted." Cloud looked away from him. „But I won't stay long..."

„Wh-why?" Cloud closed his eyes, not wanting to see his sad expression. „It's complicated..."

Yuffie groaned loudly and gained everyone's attention. „Just ignore Chocobo-head! He's just a party killer!"

During the party Cloud stood in the darkest corner of this bar and watched everyone. His thoughts were still with her, that's why he wasn't really in the mood for...anything. „What's wrong, Cloud?", asked Tifa suddenly and interrupted his train of thought. „Nothing...", he replied, while Tifa sighed loudly. „Cloud...I know something's wrong. Tell me." Cloud looked to the ground. „...No...I don't want to talk about it."

„Why not? Is it because of Aerith again?", she asked with a sad tone in her voice. Cloud went silent, not knowing what to say next. Before Tifa could say anything Red XIII came to them. „Cloud." Cloud looked to the wolf-like animal. „Red?"

„Before I forget to tell you this...You once asked me if you could read the books of the Ancients, in Cosmo Canyon."

„Yeah."

„I couldn't contact you, to tell you this earlier, but...Well, if you want you can come with me to Cosmo Canyon tonight." Clouds eyes widen unnoticeable. „Thanks, Red."

„No problem." Red XIII left and joined the others, even if Yuffie awaited him to tease him. „Books of the Ancients? Why, Cloud?" Cloud sighed quietly, that's one of the reasons he cut the contact to anyone. This way they wouldn't ask him so many questions. „There has to be a way to bring her back...", he mumbled. „Cloud, you don't really believe this, do you? There's no way you can revive someone!"

„But Aerith isn't someone, Tifa. She's a Cetra. I know there's a way to bring her back." Tifa sighed again. „But...What if there's really no way to bring her back?" Cloud went silent again. He didn't know what he should do then. But he knew one thing for sure. „I have to at least try it..."

„Cloud...I think Aerith would want you to move on and have a happy life." Cloud closed his eyes. „I don't have a 'happy life', Tifa. Not without her...You know that." Both of them went silent. „Well then...Do you...need any help?"

„I rather want to do it alone." Tifa smiles sadly at him. „Okay then...But don't hesitate to ask me or the others for help." Then Tifa went to the others.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Cid brought everyone home again. Cloud joined them, he wanted to go to Cosmo Canyon as fast as possible. He fell asleep in-flight and got another dream this time. Cloud found himself in the middle of a giant flower field. „Cloud...", her voice called him. His eyes widened and he looked around, his heart beating faster every second.<p>

„Aerith...?" Suddenly Cloud felt something on his back and looked over his shoulder. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her light brown her tied in a braid with that all too familiar pink ribbon on it and the pink dress and red jacket that she still wore. They stood back on back like back then when he drove to the Forgotten City a year ago.

„Aerith...", he mumbled. He wanted to turn around and look into her face, but he feared she would disappear when he moved. „Cloud, please don't do this to yourself..." Cloud looked at her confused even if she didn't see it. What was she talking about? „Please, Cloud. It will only hurt you even more."

„But I..." Cloud looked to the ground. „I know you want me back...It makes me really happy that you guys miss me so much, but...Cloud, you have to move on!" Clouds eyes widened. She wanted him to move on? No way in hell! „I want you to have a happy life." Aerith sounded sad, like her own words would hurt her. „I can't...", he murmurs. „I can't, Aerith and you know that!" Aerith went silent and leaned on him a bit. Clouds heart thumped like mad in his chest as he felt her leaning against him. „There has to be a way to bring you back..."

„Even if...Don't do this." Cloud quickly looked over his shoulder. „There's a way?" Aerith fell silent again. „Tell me, Aerith." She just shifted uncomfortably. „Please...", he pleaded, but Aerith still didn't say anything. „Aerith...", he said with such a pleading voice, which almost let Aerith's heart break.

„I'm sorry, Cloud...I can't tell you...It's better that you don't know anything." Cloud couldn't take it anymore and turned around. He has to see her! But just as he assumed she disappeared, once he turned around. „Aerith..." He looks around on last time and noticed the flower field began to fade...

* * *

><p>Cloud awoke in Cid's airship and Red XIII nudged him with his paw. „Cloud, we're in Cosmo Canyon.", he said. „Oh...okay.", he mumbled sleepily. He never slept as well as he did right now. They left Cid's airship and arrived Red XIII's home. „You should sleep a bit more.", he suggested, but Cloud just shook his head. „No. I can rest when I found a way to bring Aerith back."<p>

Red XIII looked at his comrade concerned. „Very well...", he sighed and led him to the library, where a lot of books about the ancients were stored. Red XIII explained the system the books were assorted and Cloud thanked him for it before he took out the first book and began to read.

Red XIII left him alone and whenever he passed the library he heard Cloud's annoyed and frustrated groans. _It really means a lot to him..._, thought Red XIII_. I wish I could help him..._Cloud spend almost three days in this library and read one book after another constantly, until he fell asleep.

In his dreams Aerith pleaded him to forget his plans, but he always said he can't let go of her. Cloud read every book now, but didn't found anything to revive a Cetra...Suddenly Red XIII ran into the library. „Cloud!" Cloud turned around and looked at him with sleepy eyes. „I think I found something!"

Cloud eyes widen instantly, his sleepiness totally forgotten. „Follow me." They ran upstairs where Buggenhagen used to live. On a table was a big book. „Read this.", said Red XIII and pointed with his paw on the page he should read. Cloud began to read.

The book said that there's really a way to revive a Cetra, but it only worked one time in one hundred years. It said the one who wants to revive a Cetra needs the white Materia Holy and has to pray at the altar of the Forgotten City. And if the planet hears and except the pray the door to the revive Materia will open.

„We have to try it!" Cloud was about to run out, but Red XIII stopped him. „Cloud, you promised to rest when you found a way."

„But...!"

„What will Aerith think when she'll see you like this?" That was right, Cloud looked really horrible! „I guess...You're right..." He gave in and Red XIII brought him to his room to sleep. After half a day full of sleep and nightmares, he went out of his room and was greeted by Red XIII. „Good morning, Cloud. Did you sleep well?"

„Not really...Whatever, let's go now.", said Cloud said and wanted to go. „You have to eat something first.", said the red furred animal. „I'm not hungry.", he replied but just as he said this his stomach growled loudly. „Oh, really?" Red XIII smirked, while Cloud let out a long sigh. „We eat in-flight."

Cloud took his cellphone out of his pocket. „I called Cid already. He'll be here in an hour.", informed Red XIII. „Oh...then I guess I have no other choice...", sighed Cloud in defeat and let Red XIII lead the way to the dining hall. Cloud ate really fast. Like he didn't eat for ages, which was actually true but no one had to know this. And about an hour later Cid finally arrived. „Where do ya wanna, Spike?", asked Cid, when Cloud and Red XIII entered the airship. „Wutai."

„Wutai? Why?"

„'Cause I need the underwater Materia. Yuffie has it."

„Well, whatever!", said Cid and flew off to Wutai. When they arrived Yuffie's hometown about an hour later, Cloud jumped off the airship before it even landed. He ran into the town and searched for the annoying ninja. Luckily he didn't have to search long and finally found her. „Yuffie!" She turned around and looked at Cloud with a confused expression. „Chocobo-head? What are you doing here?" Cloud ignored her question and came straight to the point. „I need the underwater Materia."

„Eh? No way! It's mine!" Cloud glared at her, getting impatient. „Give it to me! _Now_!"

„No! Why do you need it anyway?", she asked him and pouted childishly. Cloud sighed. „I'm gonna revive Aerith now." Yuffie went silent for a moment, just staring at him like he was crazy. „That's a joke right?", she asked him and raised an eyebrow. Cloud held his forehead. He had no time for this! „Did I ever make a joke before?" Yuffie went silent again. Suddenly her eyes widened. „You mean it?!"

„Of course I mean it! Just give me the damn Materia!", he said while rolling his eyes in annoyance. „I want to come with you!" Yuffie ran past Cloud but she was stopped by Cloud who grasped her collar. „No. Just give me that!"

„I wanna to come with you!"

„No!"

„Come on! Aerith was my friend, too! I miss her just as much as you do!" Cloud growled quietly. He turned around and went away, towards the airship. „Hurry up!", he sighed. „Yay!", exclaimed Yuffie excitedly and ran ahead. Although Cloud was against it they flew off to Edge.

They even called everyone together again, to tell them Clouds plan. That meant they all went home for nothing. When they landed outside the city, they went to Tifa's bar. Then all entered the Seventh Heaven. „Yuffie.", called Cloud before she could enter Tifa's bar. „Hm?" She turned to him. „Give me the Materia." Yuffie raised an eyebrow. „Why? We're not even..."

„Now!", he interrupted her, getting impatient again. „Okay, okay!" Yuffie gave Cloud the Materia. „Come on, everyone's waiting!"

„Go ahead." Yuffie shrugged it off and entered the bar. „Hey, guys! Did you all miss me?", she yelled and suddenly the whole bar went quiet. Yuffie sighed in annoyance and went to her friends.

„Where's Cloud?", asked Tifa curious. „He's right behind me..." Yuffie couldn't finish her sentence, because they heard a motorbike drove past the bar. „Now we know where he is.", said Vincent calmly. „That figures!", grumbled Tifa and stomped her foot.

* * *

><p>A few hours later — maybe even days, he didn't really check the time — he finally arrived his destiny. The Forgotten City. <em>„Cloud! Don't!" <em>Her voice tried to hold him back as he ran straight to the altar, where she died. „I have to.", he murmurs in reply_. „You don't have to do anything."_, she tried again. _„I'm always here for you!"_

„I know, but...That's not enough. I want you alive. And when there's a way to bring you back I'll do it, no matter what!", he replied stubbornly. Cloud heard her sigh and went quiet again and he finally arrived the altar. He looked into the water, he remembered the Materia fell into this lake when she died.

_Where's Holy...?_, he wondered and searched for the shiny green orb. _I hope it still radiates..._And then he spotted it, it shined as brightly as he remembered. _Found ya!_ He activated the underwater Materia and jumped into the lake.

The white Materia fell really deep down but thanks to the bright light he never lost his sight of it. He grasped it and swam back to the water surface again. _I have it..._, he thought triumphantly and got out of the water. Then he went to the altar. _Hm...I've never prayed before..._

Cloud knelled down and folded his hands. He closed his eyes and began to pray. Or at least he tried to pray..._Gaia...I need your help...to revive my beloved one. I want her to be in my live again...I want her to give me a reason to keep living...I want to finally tell her how I feel for her...! And I want to finally know what she feels for me. I would give up everything else when you help me to revive her..._

_**Very well.**_ Cloud heard a gentle feminine voice talk to him. _**Your wish shall be granted. Your heart seems to be full of love and faith for the young Cetra.**_

_It is._, he agreed.

_**I hope you know the condition to revive a Cetra**_. Gaia sounded a bit concerned...But he didn't give a damn about any conditions. _I just want her to come back to me. Everything else doesn't matter. I would do everything for her!_

_**Very well.**_ _**The door to the revive Materia shall open for you. But be warned: a monster guards the Materia.**_

_Nothing I can't handle._, he just replied in thought. Suddenly a secret passage opened and Cloud immediately ran through it. He could already sense the monsters presence. He entered a giant room and straight forward was a door. The revive Materia must be in there. Cloud went straight to the door, not once dropping his guard.

Suddenly he heard something from above him. He looked up and in this moment the monster crashed down in front of him. It's a giant snake-like monster about 40 meters long. The monster attacked him with his tail, but Cloud dodged the attack and took his Buster Sword out of its holster. Cloud jumped up and slashed the monster on its head, but the armor of this monster is way too thick. He didn't even got a slight scrape.

The snake pushed him away and hit him with its tail. Cloud crashed against a wall, really hard. _This thing is stronger than I thought!_, he thought as he stood up and got ready for its next attack. _But nothing can hold me back now to revive her!_ Cloud smirked devilishly. „Come and get it!", he yelled at the monster as he ran towards it, ready to attack.

Cloud tried to slash it everywhere to detect its weak point, but the monsters armor was everywhere and too thick to harm it in any way! _That thing's armor's really tough...not even Omnislash could break it..._The snake shots to Cloud with its mouth open to devour him and suddenly an idea struck him. _Hmpf, I got your weak point!_ Cloud jumped up, the monsters mouth just a few meters away from him and then Cloud slashed his sword through its mouth. Cloud smirked slightly as he heard the monsters cranium hit the ground.

Suddenly Clouds eyes widened. The snake still alive enough to attack him one last time. Maybe it was just a reflex. It his him with its tail and pushed him against the next wall. _Shit! I was careless...! _But Cloud got up instantly and went to the door. He opened it and entered the room.

Cloud didn't feel another presence of a monster and but he didn't let his guard down. In front of him was a pedestal and on it was a dark green orb. Cloud raised an eyebrow. That's too obvious. It defiantly was a trap. Without dropping his guard, Cloud went to the Materia. He stopped in front of it and looked around one last time.

Then he took the Materia and waited. But nothing happened. _Too easy..._, he thought and head back. He left this shell-thing and ran straight to the lake where Aerith laid. Or so he hoped. He activated the underwater Materia again and jumped into the lake. He dives deep down and spotted Aeriths dead figure.

She didn't change a bit and her hair is down, just like he remembered her as he laid her into this lake. It's amazing that this sacred water seemed to protect her, even though she's...Clouds heart thumped painfully in his chest at the sight of her. His feet touched the ground lightly and he picked her up.

He looked at her for a few seconds before he swam with her to the surface. When he finally arrived the water side and laid her gently on the ground, his hand holding her head up a bit. _I hope it works..._Cloud pulled out the revive Materia of his pocket and held it tight in his hand and against his heart. _You have to work...!_

He closed his eyes and hoped with all his heart. Suddenly he felt her stir slightly and his eyes shot open instantly. Aerith's eyes begin to flutter and she slowly opened them. Cloud could only stare at her beautiful eyes. How he longed to see those beautiful emeralds again...His heart began to beat faster every second.

She looked up at him, locking eyes with him with a slight confused expression. „Aerith...", he whispered, feeling his eyes begin to water. Before she could do anything Cloud pulled her in a tight hug. He couldn't help it. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and tried to hold back the tears.

„Aerith...you're back...", he managed to say between his sobs. Aerith looked at him in confusion but put a hand on his back and patted it lightly to comfort him. When Cloud finally calmed down and loosened his grip on her slightly, she asked him something that let a cold chill run through his veins. „I'm sorry, but...Do I know you?"

His eyes widen.

**A.N.** Okaayy~~I don't know if you guys like it, or even think it's interesting...so...please review and tell me what you think. If no one review it I guess it's not worth to continue. Every review's welcome.


	2. Faded Memories

**A.N.** Hi again^^ Okaaayy~~ I know I said I only continue once I got more reviews...Buuutt~ I got a few good ideas how to continue and couldn't resist...v.v ADDED: And man I'm so damn bored right nowxD I should rather finish the last part of my HopexLight fic, but since I can finally play the HD remake from KH, I kinda like KH and AerithxCloud againx'D

**Imashitowareto:** Thanks again for your review^^ I'm glad you like it. Although I told you I only continue with it when I get more reviews I just couldn't resist. You know if you have a lot cool ideas and you have to wait for reviews...ouf...That's really...really...*sigh* not good...I hope you know what I mean...'cause I don't get the right word to describe it x'D

**Illumi: **Wie ich schon sagte, du kannst ruhig auf Deutsch schreiben wennde dich so besser ausdrücken kannst^^ (muss ja nich jeder alles mitkriegen und wenn ja können die's ja übersetzen lassenXD) Ach ja und danke für dein Review (Ich weiß ich hab mich schon bedankt aba...XD) Ich werd mich auf jeden fall mehr anstrengen die Umgebung besser zu beschreiben! ;3 Auch wenns mir WIRKLICH sehr schwer fällt v.v''' Bitte sei nachsichtig mit mir wenn ich ein paar Dinge vergesse...Ich war und bin nicht gut in sowas...

**Faded Memories**

Chapter 2: Faded Memories

Cloud pulled away from her, his eyes as wide as saucers. „Wh-what...did you say?", he stuttered, hoping he heard wrong. „Who are you?", she asked him again and looked at him confused. Cloud looked to the ground. _No...this can__'t be real...__she...she can't remember me...? Is...this the condition Gaia talked about?_

Cloud clenched his fists tightly, gripping a handful of dirt, while his heart felt like it shattered into million pieces. Again. Feeling the sadness from this strange man, who hugged her moments ago, she tilted her head to looked into his azure blue eyes. „Are you...okay?", she asked him worried. „...No...", he mumbled and closed his eyes, to not look into her eyes. Aerith looked at him worried and thought for a while.

„Hey, what's your name?", she asked him with her normal cheery voice to cheer him up a bit. „...Cloud.", he replied, still avoiding her penetrating gaze. „Cloud, huh?", she repeated his name thoughtfully, while Cloud quickly looked up to her in hope she might remember him now. „You mean...like the clouds in the sky?", she joked and began to giggle, while Cloud let his head hung again.

„Hey, what's wrong?", she asked this stranger again. „Nothing. Don't worry about me..."

„Cloud! Pull yourself together! Whatever happened to you it can't be that bad!", she said, trying to cheer him up. „It's worse than you think.", he mumbled, while Aerith pouted. „Then tell me."

„No..." Aerith pouted even more and began to pull on Clouds cheeks. „Don't be so grumpy! You have to smile! Smile!", she said to cheer him up and started to giggle. Cloud finally looked at Aerith and felt his cheeks began to heat up. „Come on! Smile, Grumpy!", Aerith pulled even more on his cheeks so that he smiles.

Kinda. Cloud slowly reached up, took her wrists gently and pilled her hands off his face. „I don't want to smile...", he mumbled and looked to the ground again. „Why not?", asked Aerith curiously and leaned in, her face just millimeter away from his, which let Clouds blush grow. „I...don't have any reasons to smile...", he explained, not being able to look away from her beautiful eyes this time.

„Why? There are lots of reasons to smile!", she said and smiled brightly at him, like she used to back then. „Oh by the way...where are we? And how do you know my name?", asked the green-eyed Cetra finally curiously. „We're in the Forgotten City and we know each other already."

„Oh really? But...I don't remember you..." Cloud sighed quietly and got up. „I'll explain everything to you. But for now I should take you back to our friends." He gently took Aerith's wrist — taking her hand would be too awkward — and dragged her with him. „Hey, stop!" Cloud stopped and looked over his shoulder. „What is it?"

„I don't think a lady like me should go with a stranger like you.", she said teasingly and smirked at him. „On our first meeting you didn't care too.", he replied and dragged her with him again. „Really?"

„Yeah. And don't worry. I won't do anything to you.", he said calmly. „Oh, and I shall believe you, because...?"

„I'm your bodyguard.", he replied. „Bodyguard? You're kidding, right?"

„No." Aerith pouted at him again. „You're not that talkative, are you?", she asked the stranger who dragged her somewhere. „Not really..."

„How did you become my bodyguard?", asked Aerith the blonde stranger curious, while he sighed quietly. „Listen, I'll explain everything to you later, okay?"

„Oh I'm sorry for asking!" She pouted even more and freed herself from his grip. Then she crossed her arms over her chest and led the way now. „Hey, wait!" Cloud ran to catch up with her and held her back by holding her shoulder.

„Listen...We have to figure out what you remember first, okay? I mean...", Cloud sighed quietly. „I know you don't know me, but I know you. I swear I wouldn't do anything to you. Ever. Just...Please come with me. I...I Just want to help you to get your memories back, okay?", said Cloud and threw all his pride away. He looked at her with pleading eyes, while Aeriths ones softened and she agreed.

They went side by side to the Sleeping Forest, where he left Fenrir. „Is that yours?", asked Aerith and looked at Cloud frightened. „Yeah. Come on." Cloud held his hand out to her to help her getting on Fenrir, but she took a step back. „Eh? You don't expect me to ride his thing, do you?"

„Sure I do. Is there a problem?", he asked and raised an eyebrow. „S-sure there's a problem! I _won't_ ride this thing!", she said, turned away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. „I rather walk."

„It's pretty far...", replied Cloud with a sigh. „I don't care.", she said stubbornly and started to walk away. Cloud sighed once again and grabbed her arm, spun her around and placed her roughly but gently on Fenrir before she could even protest. Cloud climbed on as well and Aerith finally realized what just happened. „H-hey!"

„We're faster this way, just hold on.", he said over his shoulder and started Fenrir, while she immediately wrapped her arms around his midsection and held him very _very_ tight. „Hey...Don't worry, I'll drive carefully."

„You better do!" Cloud couldn't hold back a small smile and drove off to Edge.

* * *

><p>A few hours later they finally arrived Edge, and were about to enter Tifa's bar, but Cloud stopped at the entrance. Aerith, who didn't expect him to stop so abruptly, went against him. „Hey, Aerith?"<p>

„Hm?"

„Some of these guys might hug you or even jump on you so...be prepared." Aerith looked at him curiously, but before she could ask him what he meant he entered the bar. „Hey, ya spiky ass! Where the fucking hell have ya been?", greeted Cid him as kindly as ever. „The Forgotten City.", he replied and ignored Cid's comment. „Without us?", Tifa said and put her hand on her hips. „You were too slow."

„What happened there?", asked Vincent as calmly as ever. „Did it work?", wanted Red XIII to know.

„Well..." Cloud looked over his shoulder and noticed Aerith hid behind him. He stepped aside to reveal Aerith to the others. Suddenly everyone went quiet, even Yuffie. They all just stared at Aerith with wide eyes and with open mouth's. „Oh my...god...", whispered Tifa, who was the only one who could say something, while Aerith looked at them nervously.

„Uhm...Hel—" Aerith was interrupted by Yuffie, who ran to her and tackled her in a tight hug. Both of them fell to the ground. „_Aerith_!", exclaimed Yuffie over and over again, while she started cry. Then Tifa ran to them and hugged Aerith as well. She couldn't hold back her tears either. „Aerith!"

Aerith looked at them in confusion and then up to Cloud, asking him silently what to do. Cloud nod slightly to tell her everything's alright and Aerith hugged them back. The blonde man looked amused to the guys, who still stared at Aerith in shock. „Aerith...you're back...! You're really back...!", sobbed Tifa, still hugging Aerith tightly.

A few minutes later Yuffie and Tifa calmed down and let go of Aerith, while the guys finally got over their shock-status and went to her. „It's good to see ya again, Aerith!", said Barret and hugged her lightly. Aerith got a bit frightened when she noticed his gun-arm, but he seemed to be a nice guy. „Yeah, our little flower girl's back.", said Cid, with a smirk on his face. Vincent just nodded in her direction, a small gracing his lips, which was mostly covered though, while Aerith nodded back.

Red XIII approached her too and nudged her lightly with his nose. „I'm glad you're back, Aerith.", he said, while Aerith knelled down and patted him lightly on his head. She was surprised at first as he began to talk, but it's kinda cute. On Red XIIIs back was a black stuffed cat, Cait Sith. „Me too! We all missed you so much!", said Cait Sith happily.

„Yeah, especially our spiky ass over there!", said Cid and pointed to Cloud. Aerith looked to Cloud curiously, while he quickly looked away from her to hide his blush. „That's great, but..." Aerith paused and looked to the ground. „Could you all please tell me..." She looked back up to them with a sad expression.„...who you are?"

Everyone went quiet again and looked at Aerith in shock. „_What_?!" They looked to Cloud, urging him to explain this. „She lost her memories...", he said and looked away from them to hide his also sad expression. „But...how?", asked Tifa them. „I don't know. I just did everything what I read in this book...Okay, Gaia said something about a condition...but I didn't expect...this..." Aerith's eyes widened when he mentioned Gaia. „You...talked to the planet? How?"

„With this." Cloud pulled the white Materia out of his pocket and held it to her. „Here."

„Eh? You give it to me?"

„It's yours.", he said and Aerith took it and examined it. „...Mine? What's this Materia for?", she asked Cloud curious, who raised an eyebrow. _She forgot?_, wondered Cloud and then got an idea. „Well, this Materia is good for absolutely nothing.", he said with a very small smirk, while it's Aerith's turn to raise an eyebrow. „Good for nothing? You just don't know how to use it."

„I know how to use it. It just won't work.", said Cloud, copying Aerith's words as they met at her church for the first time. „Well in that case you can give it to me!", said Yuffie immediately and held her hand to them with a giant grin. „No. It's Aerith's. I was just kidding. With this Materia I was able to talk to the planet and you can summon Holy with it too.", explained Cloud calmly, while Yuffie's grin disappeared and was replaced with a pout.

„Holy...", repeated Aerith and tapped her chin thoughtfully. „Do you remember something?", asked Barret her curiously. „...No. It's just a feeling of familiarity...", she said and examined the white Materia again and then her dress, like she's searching for something. „What's wrong?", asked Tifa. „I...have no pockets..."

„You have to tie your hair in a braid.", said Cloud, while Tifa and Yuffie help her best friend with it. _Although you look prettier with your hair down..._, he added in his head. „And what now?", asked Aerith the blonde swordsman as they finished it, while he went to her and pulled a pink ribbon out of his pocket. It's her ribbon. He kept it since the day she died. Cloud tied the ribbon and with it the white Materia on her braid. „Wow that's...really clever."

„You always wear it like this.", said Tifa with a big smile on her face.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, once they all introduced themselves, they thought for a plan. It's almost midnight. „Stop, stop!", Tifa interrupted their arguments. „I think we should ask Aerith what she still remembers, don't you think? <em>Then<em> we can argue what to do next." Everyone went silent and agreed with her. „So Aerith, what do you remember?", asked Vincent from his corner.

„Hm, let's see...I remember my name...my family...that I'm a Cetra...my childhood...Elmyra..." Aerith paused and almost everyone leaned in a bit in hope she'll remember something about their journey. „That's all I guess...", she finished with a sigh and the others joined her sigh. „I'm sorry..."

„Hey, you don't have to apologize...I'm sure you get your memories back, it's just a matter of time.", assured Tifa and smiled sadly. _She doesn't even remember Zack?_, noticed Cloud noticed and thought for a while._ I have to know!_ „Aerith? Do you...know someone named Zack?", asked Cloud, while Aerith's eyes widened slightly. „Zack...you say...?" Aerith put a hand on her chest and looked down. „...This name's so...familiar...I think...I heard it somewhere before...", she said thoughtfully.

„He was..." Cloud paused and gulped. „He was your first love." It hurt him very much to say this, but she has a right to now. „R-really?"

„Yeah...", he said with a sigh. Aerith thought for a while and gasped. „I remember him!", she suddenly yelled and gained everyone's attention. „You remember him?", asked Tifa, while Aerith nodded rapidly. „I met him when I was...15! He was...a SOLDIER 1st class and...and went off for a mission. But...he never came back...", said Aerith, while Cloud looked to the ground to hide his hurt expression. His heart thumped painfully in his chest, it really hurts him to know that Aerith remembered Zack and not him...Perhaps...their time together was too short for her to remember?

„He died back then...", explained Cloud, who still looked to the ground. „He...he died?", asked Aerith in pure disbelieve. „Yeah..." _Guess she doesn't even remember her time in the lifestream either. _„We were tracked by Shin-Ra. We were some kind of...test objects."

„Y-you too?", she asked him in pure shock. „Yeah. We were best friends.", he replied with a nod, while Aerith looked worried at him. „Um, hey tell me how we met!", said Aerith then out of the blue with her cheery voice again. She didn't want Cloud to feel sad. „Hey, isn't that the part where you fell from the Mako reactor?", asked Tifa jokingly. „No, um...We met before that. But it was really short."

„Tell me!", she commanded excitedly „Well...You sold flowers and I bought one and that was all." Aerith tilted her head. „I remember I sold flowers...but I can't remember I sold one to you...", she said thoughtfully, while Cloud sighed quietly. „Tell me how we met officially!" Cloud couldn't help but smiled unnoticeable. _Guess she really wants to remember me._ „I fell from the Mako reactor five and...fell through the roof of your church into a flower bed.", said Cloud, still hoping she'll remember him now.

Aerith hummed quietly and thought hardly for a while. „I remember my church, the flowers...and...wait! I met you the exact same way how I met Zack?"

„Yeah. I guess..."

„Hmm...Ah, I don't remember!", she said frustrated and held her head. „Hey, hey! Maybe you'll remember him when you go to your church?", suggested Yuffie, while Aerith agreed. „Tomorrow!", said Tifa and stopped everyone, who wanted to go out of the bar. „It's too late now. We should go to sleep."

„But I'm not sleepy...", whined Aerith disappointed. „It feels like I slept for years." _Which is actually true..._, replied the whole group in thought. Suddenly Aerith gasped. „I remember something!" Everyone turned their attention back to her immediately. „What do you remember?", Yuffie asked her excitedly.

„This Materia...My mom gave it to me before she died! I always wondered what it's for...Mom always said it's a really important Materia, I have to protect it the whole time, because it'll save the planet! Now I know...You all said it. I can summon Holy with it and save the planet if something will happen.", she said happily. „Aerith, you already saved the planet.", said Tifa then. „Eh?"

„You already summoned Holy. But...let's talk about it tomorrow, okay? We have to sleep.", said the black-haired martial artist and yawned. „Tifa's right. It's really late and we should be well rested if we want to help you to get your memories back.", agreed Cloud. „Um, and where...?"

„You sleep here of course!", interrupted Tifa the young Cetra quickly. „We won't let you go now that you're back again!", she added, while Cloud went to the front door. „She can sleep in my room. I go somewhere else.", he said and opened the door. „But Cloud!" Tifa tried to stop him, while he just looked over his shoulder. „See you guys tomorrow." With that said he left the bar.

„Say...is he always like that?", asked Aerith Tifa curious, who still looked to the door. „Don't worry he's worse!", replied Cid, while everyone — except for Vincent, Aerith and Tifa — laughed. „Don't believe him! He's very kind and he cares a lot about his friends, you'll see.", assured Tifa and smiles at Aerith. _Well...that was before you died..._, she added in her mind. „Oh, he cares? You kiddin' me? That spiky ass ignored us for three years!", said Barret a bit too loud.

„Barret, shut up! The kids are sleeping!", said Tifa to shut him. „And he's just frustrated...", she added. „Frustrated? About what?", asked Aerith the black-haired girl. „Uh...I'll tell you later. We should sleep now, come on I show you your room." Then Tifa went upstairs. „We should go too.", said Yuffie and yawned.

The rest of the group agreed and left the bar. „Come on, Aerith.", said Barret said and went upstairs, where Tifa disappeared. Aerith followed him. „You sleep here." Barret pointed to the room on the right. „Good night.", he added and entered his own room. „Good night.", replied Aerith and entered Cloud's room.

As she entered it she stood there in shock. This room's was a total mess, especially the table. Let's say there are so many sheets of paper you can't even see a table...„I'm really sorry, but Cloud never cleaned his room...", apologized Tifa, while she hectically ran around the room to clean it.

„It's okay...Let me help you.", Aerith quickly rushed to her to help her. „No, no! That's not necessary!", said Tifa but Aerith ignored her and helped her to clean Clouds room. About an hour later they finally finished cleaning and got some sleep...They were so tired that they both collapsed on Cloud's bed and fell asleep instantly.

Cloud lied on his 'bed' in Aerith's church. He still couldn't get some sleep. Not after what happened this day. „Aerith...", he mumbled. „Now I know what you wanted to tell me..." Aerith knew that she'll loose her memories, that's why she tried to stop him. It all made sense now...

„I'm sorry I didn't listen to you..." When Aerith told him that she didn't remember him...that she just remembered her childhood and Zack...he felt sadder and even more hurt than ever. Aerith was once again right...Cloud sighed and turned around to his side and blamed himself for everything what happened .

He should have listened to her! But then again...Gaia didn't say she won't remember him in time. Though...She didn't even told him she will forget anything...And even if she didn't remember him now, he still loved her and was the happiest man alive. I mean...She's back and that's all that mattered, right?

He will do anything to help her and protect her of course. Even if he failed her one time...He won't let this happen a second time! And when she finally remembered him — and of course everyone else too — this hard work will worth it! Defiantly! Then he'll tell her what she meant to him. That she was his guiding light. His angel, his...everything. Cloud closed his eyes.

He couldn't help but smiling about this thought. He didn't even consider what he'd do when she rejected him. All he wanted to think about right now was how well everything will turn out. And it didn't take long until he fell into a peaceful slumber.

**A.N.** Okaaayyy~~ a new chappy's done! I wanted to upload it earlier but I have Easter holidays now, okay till Monday now...v.v'' I visited my parents and was too lazy to write on both of my fanfics, but I didn't do nothing the whole week! I continued with them once in a whileXD I'm home tomorrow that means either on weekend or next week I upload a new chappy. Either the 3rd chappy of "Faded Memories" or the 15th chappy of "Love Triangle at Midgar High". You can look forward to it! See ya later and please review!^^


	3. Let's restart our journey!

**A.N.** Heya! Here's another chappy.

**Faded Memories**

**Chapter 3: Let's restart our journey!**

Cloud awoke as his cellphone ringed. He groaned in annoyance and pulled his phone out of his pocket to answer the call. „Yeah...?", he asked sleepily, waiting for an answer. „Hi Cloud, it's Tifa.", his childhood friend greeted him happily. „What do you want, Tifa?", Cloud asked, trying not to sound annoyed. „Uhm, I just wanted to know when you'll come back, so that I know if I should make breakfast for you too."

„Hm..." Cloud thought for while, it wouldn't hurt to eat something before he helped Aerith to get her memories back. „I'm here in a few minutes.", he said plainly. „Okay, see you then." Cloud hung up and put his phone back into his pocket again. He groaned once again, he's still to lazy to stand up yet but he wanted Aerith to remember him as fast as possible. He stood up and went out of the church to Fenrir. He hoped on it and drove off to Edge.

* * *

><p>As Cloud arrived the Seventh Heaven he went to the front door and noticed a note which said that the bar will close for a few days. Cloud just shrugged it off and entered the bar, where Tifa, Barret, Denzel and Marlene are and ate breakfast together. „Hey.", Cloud called them, to get their attention and they all immediately turned to him.<p>

„Oh, good morning, Cloud!", Tifa greeted him and the kids immediately ran to him and hugged him tightly. „Cloud!", they yelled a bit too loud in unison. „Be quiet, you two, our guest is still sleeping.", Tifa said to them, who apologized to her.

„She's still sleeping?", Cloud wonders. „Japp. We did something yesterday and it really exhausted us.", Tifa says and began to giggle. „Wow Tifa, the last time I saw you that happy was our final battle a year ago.", Barret noticed. Cloud sat down on a chair and Tifa gave him a plate with food.

They all ate in silence but suddenly Aerith began to scream from upstairs. They all jumped up and looked to the stairs, while Cloud immediately started running and just as he was about to go upstairs he saw a flash of pink. Aerith pushed him aside and ran straight to Tifa. „TIFA!", she yelled and tackles her in a tight hug. „Tifa! Tifa, Tifa, Tifa, Tifa!", Aerith continued to call her and began to cry. „Aerith?", Tifa hugged her back once she realized what just happened. „Aerith what's wrong?", she asked her best friend with lost memories worried. „Tifa, I remember you!", the green eyed Cetra yelled excitedly, while Tifas eyes began to water too. „W-what? Really?" Tifa hugged Aerith a bit tighter and began to cry as well. „Oh my god! You remember me?"

„Yeah! After you told me what we did together yesterday, I dreamed about it, and all the other things we did together! I remember everything about you! Oh, Tifa! I missed you so much!"

„I missed you too!" The two girls began to squeal in excitement and hugged each other again, still crying, while Barret, Marlene and Denzel watched them in amusement and Cloud a bit hurt, but happy for his childhood friend. A few minutes later they calmed down and parted and Aerith looked over to Barret and the kids. „Oh? And who are you two?", she asked the kids and Marlenes eyes widened. „What? You don't remember me?", Marlene asked her and sounded very hurt that the flower girl forgot about her. „Marlene...", Barret called her softly. „She lost

her memories. She forgot almost everything.", he explained to her daughter, who immediately ran to Aerith. „How did this happen? No don't tell me! We have to help her to get her memories back!", she quickly said in one breath and hugged Aerith tightly. „I'm Marlene! Do you remember me? You helped me once! Please remember!", Marlene begged her with teary eyes while Tifa knelled next to the little girl. „Marlene, it's not that simple. She needs more time to remember, okay?", Tifa explained and ruffled the little girls head lightly. „I guess you're right..."

Aerith knelled down too to look Marlene into her eyes. „So you're Marlene? It's nice to meet you. Or should I say...It's nice to see you again?", Aerith said and smiled sweetly at her, while Marlene hugged her and started to cry. „Waaahh, Aerith! I missed you so much!"

Aerith smiled sadly and hugged her back, she really wanted to know who this sweet little girl is but she remembered nothing...„Who is this?", asked Denzel to no one in particular. „Oh that's right, you never met her...", Tifa realized and introduced her best friend to Denzel. „This is Aerith. She's our best friend."

„Oh...Nice to meet you. I'm Denzel.", Denzel introduced himself and smiled at the flower girl. „It's nice to meet you too, Denzel.", Aerith said and smiled sweetly at the little boy in front of her. „Okay! Let's check your memories! How did we met?", Tifa asked her excitedly. „Let's see...Oh! I saved you from Don Corneo! Is that right?", she said and Tifas and Clouds eyes widened. „You mean...j-just you?", Tifa asked her totally taken aback that she still didn't remember Cloud at all. „Yeah...But...I don't remember where I knew you before...", Aerith said thoughtfully. „Y-you were with Cloud!", Tifa quickly said as she noticed Clouds hurt expression. „Cloud...? Oh you mean him?", she asked and pointed to the blonde man behind her.

„Yeah!", the black haired woman replied, hoping she'll remember now. „But...men aren't allowed in his Mansion...right?"

„That's why you dressed him as a girl!", Tifa said a bit too loud so that everyone could hear it. „What? Cloud wore a dress?", Barret yelled at started to laugh hysterically, the kids joining him, while Clouds eyes widened. „Tifa! Did you have to say this?", Cloud yelled at his childhood friend with a big, bright blush on his face. Aerith turned to him and examined him, which let Clouds blush grow. She probably imagined him in a dress...

„Hey! I still have the dress, how about Cloud..."

„NO!", Cloud yelled, interrupting her quickly. „Why not?", she asked him and began to giggle. „I WON'T wear this fucking dress EVER AGAIN!", he shouted very loud, making Aerith and the kids to back away. „But what if she remembers you when she sees you wear it? I don't think she forgot THIS sight!", Tifa said and had to bite back a laugh.

And the next moment Cloud found himself in his room, dressed in this horrible purple dress and this blond wig and the all other accessory he wore before he and Aerith went into Don Corneos mansion. _I can't believe I really do this...! Why the hell did Tifa kept it...?_ Cloud thought as he stared at the mirror and heard a knock on his door. „Cloud are you done?", Tifa asked him from outside. „Yeah, yeah...!", he growled loudly and went to the door.

He opened it a gap to see Aerith and Tifa waiting for him. „Come on!", Tifa said and opened the door wider, revealing "Ms. Cloud". He stood there, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest and glared at the girls in front of him, who immediately began to laugh hysterically as they saw him. Cloud rolled his eyes, they're laughing for 15 minutes now...„Hey! Calm down already!", he yelled in pure annoyance and the girls stopped laughing, but just as they glanced to him they immediately began to giggle again, but tried to calm down.

Cloud now really regret he promised Gaia to do everything for Aerith...As he heard someone went up the stairs he quickly entered his room and slammed the door shut. „Hey, where's that spiky ass?", Barret asked the girls, who are still in a fit of giggles and pointed to Clouds room. „Cloud, come out!", Denzel called him, who just yelled „NO!" from inside his room.

„Try to talk to him. We're downstairs, the others will come soon.", Tifa says to Aerith, still giggling and patted her lightly on her back and walked with the others downstairs. Aerith opened the door a gap and peeked in. „Cloud?" But just as she saw him she immediately covered her eyes with her hands. Cloud just changed his clothes. „Hey, didn't you ever heard anything about privacy?", Cloud asked her as he turned around with just his black boxers on. He's not mad anymore but a bit surprised that she came in. „I'm sorry...I just...wanted to cheer you up...", she said as she entered his room, still covering her eyes.

Cloud sighed quietly. „You can look. There's nothing you didn't saw already.", he said as he put his pants on. It's actually quite true...On their journey she always walked into his tend just as he changed clothes (unconsciously of course) to tell him to finally get ready.

Aerith removed her hands and looked to him, blushing slightly at this sight. _Wow...he's really well-toned..._, she thought but quickly dismissed these thoughts as quickly as it came. „Uhm...", Aerith began but went quiet, while Cloud looked to her curiously. „What is it?", he asked her and turned to her. „I'm sorry for laughing...", she apologized, her head hung in shame. Clouds eyes softened, normally she would tease him about it...But he didn't mind to get an apology instead.

„Hey, it's okay.", he reassured her and scratched the back of his head. „I probably would laugh too when I see a guy like me in a dress like that..." Aerith looked at him with large hopeful eyes, which let Clouds blush appear again. „So...that means...you're not...mad?", she asked him, which looked like she would cry if he answered with "no". „I'm not mad. Don't worry.", he reassured her and gave her a small, almost unnoticeable smile, while Aerith immediately looked happy again. „Really? That's great!"

„Hey, uhm...", Cloud began to get her attention. „Hm?"

„Did you...you know...remember something?", he asked her hopefully. „Not really, sorry..."

Cloud looked away to hide his hurt expression. „But...", she added thoughtfully and earned Clouds full attention. „I guess it was kinda familiar..." Cloud quickly approached her and stared into her eyes. „Really?", he asked again to make sure he heard right, while Aerith just nodded.

Cloud almost got lost in her eyes but he quickly snapped out of his daze and looked away from her to hide his blush. „Well...that's...a start..."

„Well, I guess I give you some privacy, hm? Get dressed and come downstairs, Tifa said the others will be here any minute.", Aerith said and left the room, leaving him alone to get dressed.

As Cloud went downstairs he was greeted by the whole group. „Hey, morning, Chocobo-head!", Yuffie greeted him as she noticed him, but Cloud ignored her and past her. „What now?", he asked everyone.

„I think we should take her to Elmyra first, hm?", Tifa suggested and everyone agreed. „Okay then, let's go.", Cloud said and went to the front door. „Hey, wait! We come too!", Yuffie stopped Cloud, who turned around. „Why?", he asked them and raised an eyebrow. „'Cause we want to help Aerith too!", Barret said.

„What about the kids? We can't let them here all alone.", Cloud said. „I ask Elmyra if she would take care of them.", Tifa replied with a smile. „Yay, we're going to Elmyra!", Marlene yelled in excitement. „Who's Elmyra?", asked Denzel the little girl next to him. „She's Aerith's mother, and REALLY nice!", Marlene explained. „Than it's settled! Let's GO!", Yuffie yelled and ran out of the bar, followed by the others. „Wait.", Cloud stopped them. „What the hell's now?", Cid yelled getting impatient.

„I forgot something.", Cloud said, ignoring Cid, and went upstairs. Cloud came back moments later with a staff in his hand. „Hey, isn't that Aeriths Princessguard?", asked Tifa the blonde haired man curious. Cloud didn't reply he just walked to Aerith and handed her the staff. „Here. You might need it.", he said to her, while she examined the staff. „It's...mine?", she asked him as she took the staff.

„And you kept it that long?", Cait Sith asked. „Aww that's so cute!", Yuffie commented. „And now let's go!", she added and went ahead, followed by the others, while Cloud took his swords out of Fenrir and placed them in his holster which he wore on his back.

* * *

><p>Once they're outside of Edge the group gathered together. „We split up.", Cloud said to everyone. „Aerith, Red XIII, you two come with me. Cid, Barret, Tifa, you're group two. Vincent, Yuffie, Cait, the last.", he said and turned his attention to the kids. „Marlene, you go with Tifa, and Denzel..."<p>

„I'll go with you, Cloud!", Denzel decided and ran to him. „Uhm...okay.", he said with a sigh. „Hey, Cloud!", Cait Sith called him. „I think it's better I'll go with you! I ride on Red XIII, I'm still too slow, you know. This problem will solved some day."

„ Alright then. Red, is that okay with you?", Cloud asked Red XIII, who just nod and Cait Sith climbed on his back. „Sorry Vincent, but you have to go with Yuffie.", Cloud said to Vincent, who just shook his head. „Don't worry about me, I have my methods to silence Yuffie.", Vincent replied, while Yuffie pouted. „What do you mean by that?"

„Okay, let's go. Next stop Kalm!", he said and they all went in they're own groups. „Hey, I'm talking to you!", Yuffie yelled as she followed Vincent. „What do you mean by that, Vinny?"

„Stop calling me that.", he replied rather calmly and went a bit faster.

„Hey, Cloud?", Aerith called him as the others were gone. „Hm?"

„Why did you chose me to be in your group?", she asked the blonde man beside her as they started walking. „...You two were always my first choice. I'm counting on you.", Cloud explained and took the lead, Aerith, Red XIII and Denzel behind him. „I think there's something more about that.", whispered Denzel to Red XIII and Cait Sith. „I think so too.", Cait Sith replied and if he could he would smirk widely. Suddenly Cloud stopped again, causing Aerith to ran into him. „What's wrong?", Aerith asked him as he turned to her.

„Almost forgot to give you this." Cloud gave her a few Materia: Cure, Restore, Feindeskönnen (**A.N.** Sorry but I don't know it's english name v.v''), Revive (**A.N. **not the ultimate revive Materia Cloud used to revive Aerith though), Seal, Transform, Mystify, Complete Cure, Imply, Shield and a summon Materia: Phoenix (**A.N.** A lot of Materia, huh?XD).„You're our healer, okay?" Cloud asked her as she put the Materia against her staff. „Okay.", she agreed, happy that she didn't have to fight. They finally started walking towards Kalm.

* * *

><p>As they arrived Kalm about an hour later they met everyone at the Inn. „What the fucking hell took ya that long?", Cid yelled at Cloud, as his group approached them. „This way.", Cloud said and past Cid, ignoring him, while everyone followed the "ex-SOLDIER"  ex-mercenary. A few minutes later they arrived Elmyras house and Cloud knocked on the door. Elmyra answered the door moments later and looked surprised to Cloud. „Oh, hi Cloud. Long time no see.", she greeted him and smiled. „What brings you here?"

„Well...We have a surprise for you.", Cloud said and stepped aside to reveal the whole group and Aerith, who went towards her. Elmyra gasped loudly and her eyes filled with tears as the two hugged each other. „Mom!", Aerith greeted her mother happily. „But Cloud, didn't you say she's...?", Elmyra asked in confusion as they parted again. „I found a way to bring her back.", Cloud explained, while Elmyra smiled warmly at him. „Thank you."

„No problem at all. But...", he broke up, he rather didn't want to tell her the bad new...„She lost her memories.", Cloud said, looking to the ground. „But she seems to know me."

„Aerith only remembered her family and childhood at first. Then she remembered Zack and now Tifa. We still think for a plan to help her to get her memories back.", Cloud explained to Elmyra, who thought for a while. „Why don't you repeat your journey?", Elmyra suggested. „I'm sure she'll remember you when she sees what you've done together.", she reassured them.

„Hey, that's a great idea!", Yuffie yelled excitedly. „And now we don't have to hurry. Sephiroth's gone and Shin-Ra won't bother us as well.", Red XIII agreed, while Aerith suddenly gasped loudly and saw a few back flashes. She saw how Shin-Ra tracked her...and she saw...him. As Aerith regained her senses again, she suddenly felt a painful stitch on her stomach and held it tightly. „What's wrong?", Cloud asked the flower girl worried.

„N-nothing...It's nothing. My stomach just hurt a little.", she replied and tried to smile confidently at him and trying to ignore the pain. But Cloud immediately knew she's lying and so did the others. She remembered Sephiroth, but did she also remember her death? Feeling that nobody's believing her she smiled as happy as she could. „A journey's a great idea! I always wanted to see the planet!"

Noticing that Aerith didn't want to talk about it, he decided to just go with it, and talk with her later. „And it's okay with you?", Cloud asked Elmyra, who nod. „Well then, let's go!", he said, turned around and started walking. „Do you think we arrive Junon today?", Tifa asked him and raised an eyebrow. „No.", he replied and continued walking. „But we're faster when we go now."

„Guess that spiky ass's right.", Barret agreed. „But why don't we use the Shera?"

„'Cause there's a problem to fix and it would last 'bout a week.", Cid replied. „That means we have to walk?", wailed Cait Sith. „Hey, you're just a stuffed cat who rides on Red and YOU have just to control it, Reeve.", Tifa snapped. „It's not that easy as you think!", replied Reeve with his own voice. „Well, I think it's great not to use this flying thing!", said Yuffie happily.

„We don't want to know what you think, Yuffie.", Vincent said and went to Cloud. „Did I ask you for your opinion?", Yuffie snapped and put her hands on her hips, while Elmyra and Aerith began to giggle quietly, they're the same like three years ago, to Elmyra of course, and Aerith just thought they're a really funny crowd. Cloud sighed in annoyance as he stood there a few meter away, waiting for them to finally get ready. He rather wanted to go with her alone, and not just because he'll be alone with her, but the fact that everyone are so damn slow! Cloud cleared his throat loudly, to get everyone's attention.

„Ready now?", he asked them in the most annoying tone which is possible to him. „Yeah, yeah! Don't get your knickers in a twist, Chocobo-head!", Yuffie replied and they all head out once they all said their good byes to Elmyra and Tifa asked her to take care of the kids, which she gladly agreed.

* * *

><p>As they left Kalm behind for a few meter Aerith suddenly stopped and looked straight to Barret. „What's wrong?", Barret asked her as she suddenly began to cry. „Aerith?" Tifa put a hand on her shoulder. After Aerith saw a few flash backs again she ran to Barret and hugged him tightly.<p>

„Barret! I remember you!", she yells happily, while Barret returned her friendly hug.

„Really?", he asked to make sure, while she nod hectically. „Marlene too..."

Cloud sighed quietly and looked to the ground. „Don't worry.", Tifa whispered to Cloud. „She'll remember you.", she reassured him. „I hope so...", he just murmured and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to ignore this immense pain in his heart.

„Let's get going. It's still a long way to Junon.", Vincent said. „Guys.", Cloud called them as they all wanted to head off. „We head to the Chocobo farm. We'll make it there before nightfall and rest there. Tomorrow we go to Fort Condor and the next day to Junon. Got it?", Cloud said and everyone agreed. „We split up again in out usual teams. Let's go." They split up again and left him, Aerith, Red XIII and Cait Sith behind. „Let's go.", he said to them, who nod in agreement.

During their walk they were attacked by some monsters from time to time, but Cloud and Nanaki killed them as fast as they appeared. „You two are really strong.", Aerith said in amazement as the guys killed a monster again. „That was nothing...", Nanaki replied and smiled sheepishly. „Let's get going.", said Cloud as he sheathed his sword on it's holster, which he wore on his back.

„Hey, Mr. Bodyguard!", Aerith called Cloud, who turned to her. „You take this bodyguard thing really serious, don't you?", she asked him, while he just looked at her in confusion. „What do you mean?"

„Hihi, I mean you're so overprotective of me.", she said and began to giggle. That was more than true...As they left Edge Cloud always went next to Aerith, really close, and practically protects her from everything which could harm her in any way. „Well...", Cloud didn't really knew how to explain this and went quiet. _I just want to protect you...I failed once and I don't want it to happen again..._„But its cute.", she said, while Cloud looked to the ground to hide his now growing blush.

„Hey, you still didn't told me how you became my bodyguard.", she reminded him.

„Well...", Cloud began as they started walking again. „As I fell through the roof of your church the Turks were after you. I was a mercenary and you asked me to become your bodyguard and your payment was a date.", he said and couldn't help but smile at this nice memory.

„A date? Reminds me of Zack.", she said and began to laugh, while Clouds face and heart fell, noticeable by Red XIII. „You offered Cloud the date, Aerith.", Red XIII said and Aerith immediately stopped laughing. „Me?"

„I wasn't there but Cloud mentioned it once.", Red XIII explained. „Oh. That's different, I guess...Did I pay you back already?", the green eyed Cetra asked Cloud curiously. „Yeah, we're even.", he replied, and went ahead, followed by the others, while Aerith stood there. _Of course she can't remember the date...She can't even remember me..._, he thought sadly, while his heart thumped painfully in his chest. „Oh!" Aerith ran to Cloud and stopped in front of him. „How about we go on another date, hm?", she offered while she leaned in to look into Clouds sapphire blue eyes, which widened and his heart skipped a beat. „An—another date? For what?", he asked as he backed away slightly and broke eye contact to hide his blush once again.

„Just for fun!", she replied and giggled as she noticed his blush. „Don't you want to go out with me...?", Aerith asked him, while pouting and looked at him with giant puppy-dog-eyes. „N-no, no...That's not it...I just..."

„Hm?", Aerith asked him and leaned in again to look into his eyes, which let Clouds blush grow. „...Deal...", he finally said and Aeriths eyes shone brightly. „L-let's get going.", Cloud said after a moment of staring into her stunning eyes. „Okey dokey!", Aerith agreed happily and scampered next to him as they started walking again.

Cloud glanced to her once in a while, he's still hurt that she didn't know who he is, but he's glad to have her back after all.

As they arrived the Chocobo farm everyone else are already waiting for them. „Hach, finally!", Yuffie sighed in annoyance. „We already asked them if we can stay here for tonight.", Tifa informed Cloud. „And?", he asked, thinking of a plan if they said no. „We can. Oh and they still have your Chocobos.", Tifa said and went to Aerith. „You wanna see them?", she asked her best friend with a big grin on her face and held a hand to her. „Of course!", Aerith replied and took Tifas hand and started running to the studs.

„Well then let's rest. It's nightfall so we don't have other things to do.", Cloud said and went away. „Hey, where are ya going?", Barret asked Cloud, who just called back:„Train." and continued walking.

Cloud came back at night and entered the house where everyone sat on a table and ate dinner together. „Hey, Cloud! Where have you been? I was looking for you the whole time!", Aerith immediately called him as he entered the house. „I had to train a bit.", he replied and joined them on a table and sat next to Aerith. „Why's that? You're already strong enough!", Aerith said and began to giggle. „However, you missed a lot of fun! I rode on one of your Chocobos! And then..." Aerith told him everything what they all did together while Cloud was gone and he listened to every word she said intensely.

He wasn't really interested in what everyone did, he just loved her angelic voice so much and wanted to listen to it as long as he could. He rather would confess his love for her right here, right now, in front of everyone if he has to, but...now that she didn't know who he is it feels like...like three years ago. He feared he would scare her away. He feared she would reject him. And he feared to even know her true feelings...If she didn't love him back...if she never even loved him at all, his efforts would be for nothing.

Even if she would remember him, it wouldn't be enough for him when he knew she didn't love him back...The very thought of it let his heart ache in pain.

„Cloud are you okay?", Aerith asked him, pulling him back to reality. „Uhm..." He went quiet and looked into her eyes to see how worried she was about him. But then again, Cloud thought, why would she want to go on another date with him just for fun? Their first date was just because she wanted to pay him back but now...Maybe there's still a chance to win her love. Or...is it just because he an Zack look so familiar?

„I'm fine...", he replied with a sigh. It really annoyed him to know once he gained new hope he immediately destroys it again. He set about things to complicated as it really is and he knew needed to be more calm and just do was his heart is telling him. _Easier said than done..._, he thought and looked down to his plate with food, which is barely touched.

„Aren't you hungry?", the flower girl asked him as she noticed his plate too. „Uhm...I'm not...", he couldn't finish his sentence as his growling stomach replied for him. „I mean...", he stuttered and began to blush as he heard her giggle, while he sighed and began to eat slowly.

A few more hours later they all got ready to sleep. In his dreams Cloud was surrounded by darkness. He wondered why he's even here as he suddenly felt a presence behind him. He quickly turned around, because it felt like an enemy and just as he turned around his surroundings changed.

Now he's surrounded by flames and he felt this immense heat. Right in front of him is a figure with black clothes, long silver hair and a black wing...Clouds eyes widened as he realized who this person is...„I'll come back...", he silver haired man said. His voice was deep and would make everyone tremble in fear. „I'll come back.", he repeated. „And then...", he added and looked over his shoulder, his mako infused eyes glaring at Cloud. „I'll take everything away what you cherish most.", he finished and smirked devilishly, while Cloud immediately saw Aeriths face smiling at him.

Clouds eyes widened even more as he saw Aeriths death once again...„NO!", he yelled and awoke with a start. He panted heavily and looked around. He sighed in relieve as he realized it was just a dream. But it felt too real..._He'll come back..._, Cloud thought. _He'll come back to kill her once again..._

But he never would let this happen again! Cloud got out of his bed and left the room he shared with the guys to look for the girls, just in case...He opened the door to the room the girls shared and peeked in. Tifa's sleeping peacefully, and so did Yuffie with her leg hanging off the edge of her bed and her blanket only covered her waist. He looked to the third bed and his eyes widened.

Aerith isn't here! Cloud panicked and looked around hectically, but there's no sign of her. He quickly closed the door and started to search everywhere for his flower girl, fearing the worst...

_She's not here...!_, he thought and then an idea struck him. _Please be there!_, he hoped and ran to the Chocobo studs.

He entered it and sighed in relieve as he saw Aerith patting his golden Chocobo. „What are you doing here?", Cloud asked her with a soft voice, not wanting to scare her and trying to forget the panic he felt before. Aerith turned to him with a smile on her face. „I should ask you the same.", she teased and started to giggle, while Cloud approached her.

„I couldn't sleep, so I thought "Hey, why don't you keep Clouds Chocobos company?" and here I am. You?", Aerith explained and continued patting the Chocobo. „I...couldn't sleep either and...wanted to make sure everyone's alright.", he half lied but Aerith didn't seem to notice. „Oh...I guess I worried you, hm?", she asked him, while Cloud just nod.

Cloud couldn't help but stare at her again. The moonlight, which shines through the window behind her let her look more beautiful than ever. And just to see her smile at him again, and laugh let his heart flutter and his cheeks heat up.

The golden Chocobo nudged Cloud lightly and began to wark happily, pulling him back to reality. „It seems he missed you, Cloud.", Aerith noticed and began to giggle again, while Cloud patted his Chocobo lightly on his head. „Seems so...I wasn't here for a long while...", he replied.

„By the way, what's his name?", Aerith asked him and tilted her head in curiosity. „It's Choco.", he replied plainly. „Choco?", the flower girl repeated and began to giggle. „It's cute, but a bit too obvious, don't you think?"

„You named him so.", he said and Aerith stopped laughing. „Really?"

„Yeah, you named all my Chocobos. Like this one..." He pointed to the yellow one. „His name's Cho. The blue one's name's Choci. The green one's Chi. And the black one's Chiu.", he explained to the flower girl and held back a chuckle at how Aerith named his Chocobos. „Japp, it was defiantly me who named them.", she agreed and began to giggle. „But I think Choco suits better to the black one. I mean, he doesn't look like chocolate, but nearer than the gold one.", she said happily and Cloud just nod in agreement.

„We should sleep now. We have to be well rested, tomorrow will be a hard day.", Cloud said, while Aerith leaned in to look into Clouds eyes. He backed away a bit. „W-what is it?", he asked her as she examined him for a while. „You know, your eyes are really pretty.", she said and smiled warmly at him, her own eyes began to sparkle. _Not as pretty as yours..._, he thought and began to blush again, hoping Aerith wouldn't notice...

„Hihi, let's go!", she said, took his hand and dragged him with her out of the studs and into the house, giggling, while Clouds blush grow even more.

„Good night, Mr. Bodyguard.", Aerith said as she entered her, Tifas and Yuffies room. „Good night...", he replied as she closed the door and walked to his own room to hopefully get a peaceful, or even a dreamless sleep...

**A.N.:** Okay, here's the 3rd chappy^^

I really hope you all liked it, and as you read Sephiroth will come back to kill Aerith once gain. We we all know that Cloud can't revive her a second time.

Well I guess I let Aerith remember to much for this chapter...but I wanted her to remember her friends one by one like in the original game. But why couldn't she remember Cloud? You'll see later. MUCH laterXDDD

PLEASE REVIEW! ;3


	4. Costa Del Sol

**A.N.** Okaaaayy I didn't mentioned it but of course brought Cloud and all the others Materia, items, tends and a few clothes (for day and night) along. I mean they would be really stupid if they didn't bring items and those things along, huh?XD

**Faded Memories**

**Chapter 4: Beach Holiday in Costa Del Sol**

Cloud awoke as the sun shined through the window and straight on his face and was blinded as he wanted to open his eyes. Cloud shielded his eyes with his arm and sat up. As he looked around he noticed that everyone else are gone, but he didn't really care, he awoke every hour from the same nightmare but thankfully he slept the last few hours dreamlessly.

Cloud got out of his bed and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower (The group rested here several times in the past that's why he knows where everything is). As the cool water touched his skin lightly he let out a deep sigh. He's glad to finally continue their journey so he won't have this nightmare again.

As he finished his shower he put a towel around his waist and went back to his room to get dressed. Just as he put his pants on the door suddenly burst open and Aerith dashed in. „Cloouuud! Wake uuup~!", she yelled as cheery as ever but went quiet as she saw him half dressed. „Oh...You already awake, hehe! Come on, we're all waiting for you!", she said giggling and left him again.

_She's doing it over and over again...I wonder if she's doing it on purpose..._, Cloud thought as he put his shirt, shoulder-guard and all the other things on. Cloud went outside, where the whole group is. „Hey, our sleeping beauty is finally awake.", Barret said to the others as he noticed Cloud.

„Change of plan.", Cloud said to everyone, who payed him their full attention. „We'll ride on Chocobos, so we don't have to fight against the Midgar Zolom. In Fort Condor we just rest for a while and restock our items. And then we go straight to Junon. Aerith and I take my golden Chocobo, you guys...just take the others and the rest have to catch their own. Red you can catch up with us right?", Cloud asked the red wolf-like animal. „No problem, Cloud.", Red XIII replied.

„Eh? Wait!", Aerith stopped them as they wanted to head off. „Why do I have to go with Cloud? I can take care of myself!"

„No, you can't.", said Cloud sternly and went to the studs. _You won't get away from me that easily anymore. Not like last time..._, he thought as he and everyone else took their Chocobos. „You guys go ahead.", Cloud said to the others, who are ready to go. They agreed and rode off, leaving Cloud, Aerith, Cait Sith and Red XIII alone. Cloud turned to Aerith, who turned away from him with her arms crossed over her chest.

„Aerith...", he called her with a long sigh, while she continued to ignore him. „Aerith, come on.", Cloud tried again bust she still didn't budged. Cloud sighed one more time and went to her. „Aerith, we have no time for this." But Aerith turned away from him, stubbornly.

„Red, can you help me?", the blonde man asked, while Red XIII and with him Cait Sith, who's still riding on him, approached them. „Aerith, let's go. You don't want to make Cid angry, do you?", the red wolf-like animal said. „But I want to ride a Chocobo by myself...", she mumbled, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

„Cloud knows what he's doing, Aerith. And he's just worried about you.", Cait Sith said and Aerith looked over her shoulder and glared at them. „But yesterday I rode a Chocobo too and nothing happened!"

Cloud sighed once again and kinda regret to let them all alone the day before. He went to her, turned her around and looked straight into her emerald green eyes, still holding her on her shoulders and threw once again all his pride away.

„Aerith, please, just do what I say. I want you to be save and...You can't be saver when you're with me, okay? So...I want you to stay with me.", he said and murmured the last part, hopefully unknown to everyone that he meant it in more ways but just to protect her...Aerith just stared at him as she felt his grip on her shoulders tightened a bit as he said this, revealing Aerith that he really meant what he said. „Okay...", she gave in but smiled slightly at how cute Cloud could be. Cloud himself gave her a small smile of his own, but it disappeared as fast as it came.

„Okay, ehm...let's go.", Cloud said and cleared his throat after he admired her eyes again. Aerith and Cloud went to the golden Chocobo, which knelled down and Cloud took Aerith by her waist and placed her gently on the Chocobo and climbed on him as well.

„Why are you behind me?", asked Aerith as Cloud sat behind her. „You have to hold onto something and because of my swords you can't do it on me.", he explained to her. „Oh, that makes sense.", she replied giggling and held onto the Chocobos back feathers, while Cloud leaned on her to hold on the Chocobo too.

Both of them began to blush instantly, but none of them noticed it of course. „So...", Cloud whispered against her neck, which let Aerith shiver slightly. „Do you want to navigate Choco or shall I do it?", he asked her, while Aerith tried to control her shivering. „Uhm, you.", she replied plainly, while Red XIII and Cait Sith chuckled quietly at their behavior. „Let's go!", Cloud interrupted them and they all head off to Fort Condor.

They passed the lake with that Midgar Zolom and continued running really fast. „Wow, Choco's really fast!", said Aerith in amazement. „Yeah, golden Chocobos are naturally really fast but I trained him to make him even faster."

„Wow!"

Cloud looked back to Red XIII he still is close to them and Cloud noticed for the first time how fast Red XIII could run. They ran so fast that they even outdistanced the others, although they started earlier than Clouds group. „Cloud, wait up!", called Tifa as they outdistanced her, and the others. „Run faster!", Cloud called back.

„We don't have fucking rang-S Chocobos like some spiky ass!", yelled Cid, but Cloud ignored him and soon they arrived Fort Condor.

They entered Fort Condor and climbed up some ladders and gathered again. „Tifa could you check our Materia?", Cloud asked his childhood friend, who nodded. „Sure."

„Hey, why not me?", whined Yuffie. „No. After you stole all our Materia...", Cloud replied and rolled his eyes in annoyance. „Vincent, take care of our equipment.", he said, while Vincent just nod. „Aerith? Could you restock our items?"

„Sure, Cloud!", the green eyed Cetra replied and head off. „Hey, Cloud, what's wrong?", Tifa asked him worried. „You're so odd today..."

Cloud went quiet and looked worried to Aerith. „Is it about Aerith?", Barret guessed, while Cloud just nod. „What's wrong with her?", Red XIII asked him curious. „I...had a dream...", Cloud mumbled and looked to the ground. „Do you mean where you and Aerith...", Cid guessed smirking, but couldn't finish his sentence. „NO! Not THIS kind of dream!", he yelled with a bright blush on his face. „What dream did you had?", asked him Cait Sith.

„It was about Sephiroth.", Cloud finally said and looked at his companions with a serious look. „You mean, you and Sephiroth..."

„NO!", Cloud interrupted Cid once again. „He'll come back...to kill Aerith."

„What?", Tifa gasped in horror. „Do you think he really comes back again?"

„It was way too real to be just a dream. I'm sure he'll come back. We have to protect Aerith, no matter what!", Cloud said his serious expression still on his face, in this time Aerith came back. „Cloud, I restocked our items!", she said and smiled happily at her companions, but just as she saw their expressions she frowned too. „What's wrong?"

„Nothing. Don't worry.", Cloud said and glared at the others to tell them not to tell this Aerith, who nodded slightly in agreement. „Okay guys, let's rest, we head off to Junon in an hour.", Cloud said to the group, who split up. Aerith went with Tifa and Barret somewhere and Cloud looked after her with a sad and almost hurt expression. „Hey, spike, don't cry again!", Cid said to Cloud, who shot him a glare. „I'm-not-crying!", he yelled back and left the rest of the group.

„Hey, Aerith!", he heard Tifa call Aerith. „Do you remember as we took the boat to Costa Del Sol? As we all had to wear Shin-Ra clothes?"

„Oh yeah, I remember! That was really funny!", she replied and the two girls began to giggle. „And you remember how Barret looked like in that uniform?", she asked her and began to laugh at this thought. „Japp! I remember...that someone said he looked like a bear in a marshmallow, or something like that." At this Clouds eyes widened, and he dashed to her. As he approached her he held her tightly on her shoulders.

„You remember that?", he asked her, while she just stared at him wide eyed and nodded. „I said this.", Cloud said more calmly and loosened his grip on her a bit. „You?", she asked him in confusion and tilted her head. „Really?"

Cloud let his head hung. _I almost thought she remembers me..._, he thought sadly, as his heart began to ache again. „I'm sorry, I still can't remember you...", Aerith said and also looked sadly at him, but he just shook his head. „It's okay. You just need more time...I understand.", he said, let her go and went somewhere else, where he could be alone.

About an hour later the group's well rested and ready to go to Junon. They all climb on their Chocobos, Aerith and Cloud with Choco again and rode off in their own group again but this time with Cloud, Aerith, Red XIII and Cait Sith ahead.

„Cloud, I still can take care of myself.", Aerith said as they rode off. „I wouldn't be so sure about it."

„Besides I grew up in the Slums. I'm used to danger."

„I know you are. You already told me that and after that you were kidnapped.", Cloud said, while she suddenly began to giggle. „Really?"

„What's so funny about that? I was the one who had to save you.", he said, but Aerith ignored him and continued to giggle. „Cloud! Watch out!", warned Red XIII from behind and Cloud looked to his right to see a few wolf-like monster running towards them. „Red!", Cloud called and Red XIII sent a fire spell to them and a few of them died instantly while the others jumped up to attack Cloud.

Aerith turned to Cloud with a surprised yelp and practically snuggled on him, clutching tightly on his shirt, while Cloud wrapped an arm around her shoulder protectively and pulled with his free hand his main sword out of its holster, to slash the monsters in two pieces.

„See? That's why I wanted you to go with me.", Cloud said, as he sheathed his sword back in its holster, but then he finally noticed their position and suddenly his heart skipped a beat or two and he also began to blush furiously. „I don't know how you did it, but you did it on purpose, huh?", Aerith said teasingly as she looked up at him, her face just millimeter away from his own, which caused him to blush even more.

Cloud gulped heavily and quickly looked away from her, while she began to giggle as she, once again, noticed his flushed face. „You're cute, Cloud.", she murmured and continued to giggle, while turning around again and Cloud looked at her questioningly as he heard his name. „What?"

„Hm?", she asked him innocently. „What did you just say?"

„Nothing.", she replied, trying to sound like she's the innocence in person. „I just heard my name.", Cloud countered, but she still won't tell him. „Not important.", she replied plainly. „Come on, tell me.", Cloud urged but Aerith got in a fits of giggles now, which prevented her to talk, while Clouds expression turned into one in confusion.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later Clouds group arrived Junon. „Go back to the farm.", Cloud said to Choco, who warked happily and ran off. „Looks like we have to wait for the others.", Cait Sith said as they entered the town. „And what now?", asked Red XIII their leader, who just shrugged. „Do what you want. We can rest for a while before we take a boat to Costa Del Sol.", Cloud said, but no one budged. „Um...you can't do much in Junon...", stated Cait Sith with a sigh.<p>

„Oh!", they heard and they turned around to see a little girl running towards them. „You guys are back?", she said and smiled at them. „Do you remember me?", she added and looked at them questioningly. „Of course, you are...", began Red XIII, but was interrupted as Aerith began to speak. „You're the girl with the dolphin as a friend, right? Um...Priscilla!" The little girl, called Priscilla, nodded happily in agreement.

Cloud looked away from them to, once again, hide his hurt expression. He could practically feel how his heart began to break one piece by another. And now it finally hit him, it's not because their time was too short to remember. She remembered Tifa and Barret too and she knows them as long as she knows him.

But Priscilla...they just met vaguely and Aerith remembered her! This thought let his heart ache painfully. „It's good to see you again, Priscilla, you really grew up.", Red XIII said and smiled at the not so little girl. „Thanks, hihi.", she replied and began to giggle. They all, except for Cloud, talked for a while before the others finally arrived Junon as well.

„Okay, now that we're together again...let's get going.", Cloud said and began to walk towards the port, but Yuffie and Tifa held him back. „Hey, we need a break too!", whined Yuffie, while Cloud pushed her away and continued walking. „You can rest during our boat trip.", he said plainly, and everyone followed him, once they all said their good bye's to Priscilla.

Now that the elevator isn't guarded by the Shin-Ra anymore they took it. Once they arrived the upper town they went to the ports and took a ship to Costa Del Sol. On the ship, the girl went together somewhere to find a good place to relax and Cloud was stuck with the guys.

„Hey, Cloud.", Red XIII addressed him, without Cait Sith, who stayed by the others. Cloud jumped in surprise and quickly snapped out of his daze. „I think we overlooked something in this book.", he said, while Cloud looked at him curious. „I mean...Aerith remembered Tifa, Barret, the people who lived in the Chocobo farm and Fort Condor, Priscilla, everyone we met as we traveled for the first time, but you. There's something wrong about this.", he explained with a serious tone in his voice. „We have to go to the Cosmo Canyon as fast as possible."

„Hm...guess you're right. I mean...I met her first, so she should remember me first, right?", he asked the wolf-like animal, who nodded. „That really makes no sense...But it's still a long way to Cosmo Canyon. Once we arrive Costa Del Sol we have to go to North Corel, Gold Saucer and Gongaga.", he said, while Red XIII just shrugged. „We just hurry."

„Hey, Tifa.", Aerith addressed her best friend, who turned to her. „What is it?", she asked her and smiled at her. „Is Cloud always nervous and clumsy around girls?", the green eyed Cetra asked her and began to giggle. „No, he isn't", replied Yuffie. „He's not that nice when I'm around him...", she growled at this thought. „Well, there has to be a special girl and then...maybe, he is like this.", replied Tifa, her smile still on her face, even if it hurts her heart to say this.

„Oh...okay.", said Aerith and ended this conversation. „Why do you ask, Aeri?", asked Yuffie in curiosity. „Oh...just...no reason.", she said and smiled widely at her friends, who she only remembered one of them. „Hey, you still can't remember Cloud, huh?", asked Tifa her after a while and Aerith shook her head sadly. „No. But I really want to remember him. He's...very interesting.", she said and began to giggle. „Interesting? CLOUD? Chobobo-head? Oh my...what's so interesting about him?", asked Yuffie in disbelieve. „My secret.", Aerith replied and continued to giggle.

About three hours later they arrived Cost Del Sol. The group gathered again. „Okay guys, do what you want it's almost nightfall so we don't have time to arrive North Corel yet.", Cloud said to everyone. „Aerith, let's go to the beach!", Tifa said to her excitedly, while Aerith agreed happily. „Cloud, do you want to come too?", the green eyed Cetra asked him, who blinked in surprise. „Um..."

„Come on!", she said and linked her arm with his and dragged him along, Tifa and Yuffie following her. „Hey, I accompany you!", called Red XIII after them and followed him with Cait Sith, who's riding on him again. „Me too!", agreed Cait Sith.

„But...", said Aerith and stopped, the others looked at her questioningly. „I don't have a swimsuit...", she said and now the girls realized what's missing. „Oohh...", Yuffie and Tifa said. „Then...Let's go! Swimsuit shopping!", Tifa said excitedly, and the girls agreed. „I guess I go somewhere else and...", murmured Cloud, but was interrupted by Aerith. „Oh no! You come along!"„Yeah!", agreed Tifa and they ran off and entered the first shop they saw.

„How about this one?", Tifa asked Aerith and Yuffie as she revealed herself of the changing room. „Really good. Black suits you very well, Tifa.", said Aerith and smiled at her widely. Tifa wore a simple black bikini. Cloud is sitting on a chair near the girls, his head leaning on his hand and looked at them bored. „You think?", Tifa asked again as she regarded herself in the mirror.

„Of course!", Aerith said and Tifa nodded. „Then I'll buy it."

„Now it's my turn!", Aerith said and suddenly Cloud perked up. Aerith disappeared in the changing room with her bikini and came out a moment later, with a bright pink bikini with a bow on the top section. „Well?", she asked everyone and turned around, and Cloud couldn't help but stare at her. As he examined her body he instantly began to blush furiously.

Cloud gulped heavily, all he could think about was how soft her skin must be and felt the urge to touch her, but he withheld himself. _Wow..._, was the only word which came in his mind as he stared at her with a flushed face. „What do you think, Cloud?", Aerith asked him suddenly, which let him jump in surprise. „Um...eh..i-it looks...um...g-good...", he stuttered, which caused the girls to giggle and Cloud to look away from them to hide his blush of embarrassment. „Are we done?", asked Yuffie, who already picked a green one.

The girls payed for it and went straight to the beach. After they all changed, Cloud bought black shorts to swim to (Aerith and Tifa urged him to do so...), the girls ran excitedly into the water. „Cloud, come on!", called Aerith and waved at him, while Cloud sighed but didn't budged. Aerith pouted and stomped towards him, took him as roughly as she could on his wrist and dragged him to the others into the water.

Red XIII watched them for a while, before he lied down on the sand to take a nap. Aerith forced him to play with her, Tifa and Yuffie, even if he always said he didn't want to, but after a while Cloud had fun as well, he even smiled a bit. But as the others arrived the beach too, he immediately became himself again.

A few hours later, at nightfall, they all went into an Inn to eat dinner. „Hach, that was fun!", said Aerith dreamily, to everyone. „Yeah!", agreed Yuffie. „Even Cloud had fun!", Tifa said, while Cloud groaned. „No. I just pretended to have fun.", he said and turned his attention to his food again. „Yeah, that spiky ass really smiled!", said Cid and began to laugh, while Cloud just glared at him. „Yeah, I saw it too.", agreed Barret, who joined Cids laughter.

„And I taped everything.", said Cait Sith. „You can't deny it, Cloud.", he added teasingly, while Cloud glared at HIM now. „I'm going to go to bed.", Cloud said and sighed as he stood up and went to his room. He sat down on his bed, and suddenly he heard a knock on the door. He didn't said anything and didn't budge to open the door either, in hope the one behind that door would go away.

But just as he thought the door opened a gap and Aerith perked inside. „Hey, Cloud."

„Hm?" Aerith came inside and sat next to him on his bed. „You really didn't have fun today?", she asked him with a sad expression. „...A bit...", he replied shyly, and looked away from her in embarrassment. „And why did you...?", Aerith asked as she sat next to him on his bed. „...Don't really wanted to admit it front of Cid and Barret...", he mumbled and looked to the ground, while Aerith began to giggle. „Okay then...good night.", she said and hugged him, Cloud just blinked in surprise and before he could hug her back she pulled away from him and left his room, while Cloud, once he stared at the door for a few seconds, got ready to sleep.

**A.N.** So now I wanna tell you something about this story. It actually should be a oneshot^^' to tell Cloud's feelings after Aeriths death. But then this idea "Cloud revives Aerith" came in my mind and I thought:"Write it down, let's see if this idea is good enough to upload it here." And then I wrote and wrote and wrote and now 4 chapters are done^^ not bad at all, hm?XD

**Animefan111:** Thank you for your review^^ Weeell...about the phoenix down...I think it would be TOO easy don't you think? I mean...If Cloud could simply use a phoenix down to revive Aerith, why didn't he do it in FFVII? I think that somebody dies during a fight they just fell unconscious and the phoenix down regains their conscious again. And yeah it's kinda cool that Cloud blushes about practically everything Aerith's doing to him, hahaXD

**Imashitowareto:** Thanks for your review again^^ That's actually a good idea. I didn't plan it to let it happen, but she'll defiantly remember something in the Forgotten City. But they'll arrive there later. 'cause I use the exact same route Cloud and his friends had to go in the game.


	5. Conversations about Feelings

**A.N.** Well as you read how I named it there are two conversations about feelings. But whose feelings? Tifas of course! I felt like I ignored her till now and now Tifa has her own chappy^^ I'm so kind, am I? *grin*

**Faded Memories**

**Chapter 5: Conversations about Feelings**

In the middle of the night awoke Cloud with a start. He had this nightmare again. Sephiroth always appeared and taunted him, telling Cloud how weak he is and that he'll fail her once again. And then he saw her death again and that's the moment he woke up. Cloud jumped out of his bed and ran to the room the girls shared and peeked inside.

Tifa was sleeping and so was Yuffie and Aerith...wasn't inside! Cloud panicked, closed the door and ran through the whole Inn, in hope to finally find her, but instead he found Barret, who's heading back to their room. „Hey, spike, why are you up now?", Barret asked, but Cloud ignored his question and came straight to the point. „Where's Aerith?", he asked him, trying not to sound panicked.

„Hm...she said she wanted to go to the beach, to..." Barret couldn't finish his sentence as Cloud passed him and ran out of the Inn to the beach. As he arrived there he saw her sitting on the sand and staring at the full moon right in front of her. Cloud sighed in relieve and went to her.

„You're supposed to sleep.", he said, while Aerith jumped a bit and quickly looked over her shoulder, and began to smile as she recognized him. „You too.", she teased and turned her attention back to the moon. Cloud sat down next to her, his arms leaning on his knees and gazed to the moon too.

„Why are you up?", asked Aerith, after a short silence, her gaze glued to the starry sky. „I...", Cloud began, but broke up. What should he say? „I just...wanted to make sure everyone's alright.", he replied, but Aerith isn't convinced of his answer. „There's something else, right?" Cloud quickly looked at her, startled, while her attention still was on the starry sky.

„You're hiding something from me, right?", Aerith asked him and looked at him. Cloud totally forgot that Aerith always knows when someone's lying, especially him. „I just had a nightmare...", he admitted and looked away from her. „Do you wanna talk about it?", asked Aerith concerned, while Cloud just shook his head. „No...", he replied and looked to the ground.

„You can tell me everything, you know.", she said and smiled at him warmly, while Cloud, once again, stared at her beauty. Because of the moon light her hair seemed to be softer, her white, porcelain skin glowed even more and her emerald green eyes sparkled. Cloud gulped as he examined her. He longed for so long to see her again and now that she's back again...He can't do a damn thing!

He wanted to act on instinct, but he had to maintain control of himself or else he would do something stupid, like hug her or even kiss her, or worst of all...loosing all his control and lash into her or something like that. No...he couldn't ever forgive himself if it comes to that point...

He quickly looked away from her to keep the last rest of his control he still had.

„I know...", he replied in a low voice, while Aerith looked at him in worry. „What's wrong, Cloud? You seem so sad...", she asked him worried, but Cloud didn't replied and gazed up to the starry sky again. A few seconds later he sighed. „Let's go back. We should sleep a bit before we head out again.", he said and stood up, while Aerith looked up at him. She waned to ask him why he's so sad, but decided to ask him later and stood up as well and they both went in silence back to the Inn.

As they arrived Aeriths room they stood there for a while, just looking to the ground in uncomfortable silence. „Well...good night.", said Cloud awkwardly and turned around to go to his own room, but stopped mid step as he felt a tug on his shirt. He turned around to see Aerith looking at him with sad eyes, which let Clouds heart brake.

_What's making her so sad...?_ Cloud didn't want her to be sad, he wanted her to smile at him and to be happy. „Cloud, don't be sad. I'm...We're all here for you, okay?", she said and disappeared in her room, while Cloud stared at the closed door, where she just left, a bit longer. _What...? That's what I said at the Cosmo Conyon!_

Cloud awoke in the next morning as Cid yelled at him. „Spike! Get the fucking hell out of the bed! We have to fucking go now!" Cloud just turned around and mumbled at quiet „A few more minutes..." in reply. Cid left the room, cursing under his breath and slammed the door shut. Then, a few minutes later, Aerith entered his room.

„If someone can wake that spiky ass up it's you, so do the hell something!" Aerith giggled as she recalled Cid's words in her head. Even though he's always rude and cursed on everyone and everything, she knew he's a kind person. Somewhere...deep inside of him.

Aerith went to Clouds bedside an shook him lightly. „Cloud." But he didn't budged and she wondered if he even heard her and shook him a bit stronger. „Cloud!", she called him louder and suddenly Cloud awoke with a start, causing Aerith to back away from him. He looked around hectically, trying to find the cause what woke him up, until his eyes found Aerith. „Aerith...what's wrong? Is something happened? Are you alright?", he asked her worried, while she began to giggle. „No, everything's alright. I just wanted to wake you up, we want to go now.", she said, still giggling, while Cloud looked away from her, blushing. „Alright then...I'm ready in a few minutes."

„We wait outside then.", she said and left his room, while Cloud rubbed his eyes and got out of the bed to get ready. Once he got ready for the day, he met the whole group on the entrance of the Inn. „Okay, guys, if we hurry we'll make it to North Corel tomorrow. Let's go!"

„Um...Cloud?", called Tifa before they all could even move. „Do you mind if I could go with you and Aerith?" Cloud looked at her questioningly, while Tifa glanced at Aerith, who winked at her. „Alright. Red, Cait Sith, you two go with Barret and Cid then."

„Okay.", replied Red XIII and Cait Sith and now everyone head out to North Corel, Clouds group were left behind. Cloud looked to the girls and nod at them and as they nod back he led the way, like always, while Tifa and Aerith were a few meter behind him and talked. „I'm so glad you asked him to go with us, Tifa!", said Aerith happily, while Tifa smiled at her. „Well, I just remembered the conversation we had yesterday..."

—Flashback—

Aerith closed the door to Clouds room behind her. „Aerith.", Tifa called her and went to her. „Is Cloud okay?", the black haired girl asked her best friend worried, who nodded. „Japp, he's alright, but...Are YOU alright, Tifa?", asked the Cetra back and looked worried at Tifa, while she just looked confused. „Of course I'm alright. Why do you ask?"

„Well...I could be wrong, but...you seem so sad...", she replied, while Tifas eyes widened slightly. _That's right...Aerith always felt whenever someone's upset..._, thought Tifa and passed Aerith, a friendly smile on her lips. „Let's talk about it in our room, okay?", she suggested and Aerith followed her into their room.

As they entered their room, they sat down on Tifas bed. „So, what's wrong with you?", asked Aerith worried. „Well...I don't really know...Maybe...it's that secret I kept for so long...?", Tifa guessed and smiled sadly at Aerith. „Oh...Then you don't have to tell me this, if..."

„No.", Tifa cut in. „It's alright. I kept it for so long, I want to tell it to you. You're my best friend after all, maybe you can help me out?"

„Well, I'm glad you believe in me so much. I'll do my best to help you! And I promise your secret will save with me!", Aerith said reassuringly and smiled brightly at Tifa, glad that their friendship is so deep that she wants to share her secret with her. „I know.", she replied and smiled sweetly at her best friend. Then Tifa took a deep breath, always reminding herself that Aerith could give her some advices of what to do in a situation like this. „I'm...", she began, her heart pounding fiercely in her chest. „I'm in love with Cloud.", she finally said, feeling like a heavy rock just lifted from her heart, while Aerith looked at her in shock. „You love Cloud?", repeated Aerith and Tifa nod.

„But it's just one-sided love. I know Cloud loves someone else. Even though...he didn't saw her for almost four years...he still loves her. And I'm sure that girl loves him too.", she paused and looked into Aeriths green eyes, a small smile spread in her lips. „But I can't help but be glad for the two. I want them to be together, because that girl...she's my...on of my best friends and I want her and the one I love to be happy. Because...If they're happy...Well...It makes me happy too.", she finished and sighed in relaxation and closed her eyes.

_It feels so good to finally told that to someone._, she thought and opened her eyes and she felt some tears gliding down her cheeks and wiped them away. She looked back to Aerith and her eyes widened. Aerith looked at her with such a heartbreaking, sad, but still warm and kind expression, which almost took her breath away.

„Tifa, you're really the most kind and caring and selfless person I know.", the green eyed Cetra said. „But...", added Tifa. „I can't ignore that...this pain...whenever I see them together. W-what shall I do, Aerith? Tell me!" Tifa practically begged Aerith and hugged her tightly, while she rubbed her back as she felt her crying.

„Ssshhh...It's alright, Tifa. Don't ignore your feelings. They're a part of you. You wouldn't be the Tifa you are now, without them.", Aerith said comfortingly, trying to calm her best friend down as best as she could. „You wouldn't be the strong, independent and funny Tifa, we all love."

„But it hurts so much, Aerith! I don't want to feel it! Please make it stop!", cried Tifa against her chest, while Aerith just continued to rub her back. „I know...I know you don't want to feel it...And I also now your pain. I felt it too, you know. But you have to be strong. As Zack left for his mission and never came back, I had the same feeling as you. I always thought about if he already found another girl, you know. I thought he doesn't want to see me again, because I'm just the little flower girl from the Slums..."

Suddenly Tifa looked up at her with teary eyes. „That's nonsense! Zack really loved you, Aerith!", she quickly said, while Aerith smiled. „That's good to hear. And now I know what really happened to him.", she said and looked sadly to her, but still smiled. „But I learned first love never lasts an eternity. Tifa, it's normal to have these feelings, it's okay to be jealous." At this Tifas eyes widened. „What? No...I-I'm not jealous...It can't be..."

„Tifa, don't deny your feelings! You have to except them and only then you can be in peace. Believe me. I know what I'm talking about.", she said with such a soft and caring voice, which let Tifa get all teary eyed once again. „I...I'm jealous...", she admitted. „I'm jealous of...", she paused and looked at Aerith. _You..._, she finished her sentence in her head. „I...I just cover my ears.", said Aerith and covered her ears, so that she can't hear Tifa anymore.

„I'm jealous of you, Aerith...", Tifa said and looked to the ground. „I'm jealous that it's you, who get Clouds full attention. I'm jealous that it's you, who get Clouds rare and reserved smiles. I'm jealous that it's you, who Cloud looked at so lovingly. I'm jealous that you're so...so kind...so loving...so selfless...so pure...so innocent...so forgiven...so caring...so..." Tifa broke up and her tears fell freely down her cheeks and before Aerith could do anything Tifa hugged her again, crying against her neck, while Aerith comforted her again.

„I wish I was like her...", murmured Tifa against Aeriths neck, as she calmed down again. „No! Don't even think this! You're Tifa and no one else! Just be yourself. I like you just the way you are.", Aerith said and now realization hits Tifa. _Is that why Cloud loves her so much...? Yeah, it makes sense...I just saw Cloud as the first class SOLDIER he never was and never will be...Someone like...a knight in shining armor, while he didn't had to change himself, when he's around Aerith. He could be just himself and didn't had to change it...She loves him just the way he is..._

„But don't worry. I'm sure there's a nice guy out there who will always love you. Just the way you are. All you have to do is to believe in it. Just as I said, first love never lasts forever. Zack and I are a good example.", she said encouragingly, while Tifa smiled brightly at her. „You're right, Aerith. Thank you. You really helped me out."

„You're welcome." The two friends smiled at each other for a few more minutes, until Tifa broke the silence. „Say...If Zack came back...would you be still with him?"

„Hm...I don't know...Probably not. I guess it was a sign that Zack and I don't belong together, even if it was a real sad sign...", Aerith said with a sad tone in her voice and Tifa just nod in agreement. „Um...Tifa? Can you help me with something?", asked Aerith after a moment of silence, while Tifa looked at her in worry. „Of course! Once you helped me...It's the last thing I can do!", said Tifa, while Aerith smiled at her, but her smile is quickly replaced by a frown, which let Tifa get more worried about her.

„I...noticed a weird wound on my body lately...", she began, while Tifa gasped loudly and let her eyes widen. „A wound? Where did you get it? Does it hurt?", asked Tifa concerned, while Aerith smiled a bit and shook her head. „No. It doesn't hurt. It's already healed, but there's still a scar left which irritated me."

„A scar..." _Could it be...?_, thought Tifa in horror. „C-can you show me that scar?", she asked her, while Aerith nod and unbuttoned her dress. As she sat, just in her underwear, in front of Tifa, she pointed to her stomach. „There." There was a small, longish scar in her stomach, which let Tifas eyes widen even more. „And on my back too.", she added and turned around to show Tifa the exact same scar on her back.

„I don't remember where I got them, so I hope you might know it..." Aerith said and turned around to Tifa, who's staring at her scar with teary eyes. Suddenly all the memories of that fateful day came crashing in her mind. She didn't cry that day as Cloud let her sank into that lake in the Forgotten City. No...the only feeling she had was hate and rage towards the man who did this to her best friend: Sephiroth.

Just as they saved the planet and as they all visited her watery grave, she began to cry for the first time over her. „Tifa...?" Aerith looked worried at Tifa and reached out to touch her shoulder, but suddenly the black haired girl tackled her in a tight hug again and cried. „Oh, Aerith!", she cried as all the sadness of that day explode in her once again. „Tifa, what's wrong?", asked Aerith, as she rubbed her back to comfort her. „Do you know where I got this scar?"

Tifa pulled a bit away from her. „No...but it must be really painful, huh?", she lied, hoping Aerith wouldn't notice. „It doesn't hurt. Well...not much.", she replied, while Tifa looked at her in worry. „What do you mean?"

„Well...It hurts once in a while...It felt like someone's stabbing me with a long sword...", she described, while Tifa grinned at her nervously. „And every time it hurts, I saw pictures in my head. Like flashbacks."

„What do you see?", asked Tifa her curious. „I saw a man...dressed in black. He had long silver hair, his eyes had a cyan color. He looked really frightened and a cold chill ran through my spin." _She remembers Sephiroth. Well, of course, he was the one who killed her after all..._, thought Tifa. „Do you know him?", asked Aerith, while Tifa thought for a while. _Shall I tell her about Sephiroth?_ „You should ask Cloud. I bet he can tell you something about him.", she replied nervously. _It's not my place to tell you this._, she added in her head. „Okay. Hey, Tifa! Please ask Cloud to join our group."

„Eh? I don't think he would say yes...", replied Tifa and looked to the ground. „I'm sure he'll say yes. And if not I just use my most successful weapons: my pout and puppy-dog-eyes!", she said and began to giggle. _Oh well, you don't know how much you affect him with this. But not just him, everyone's falling into it, even Cid._, Tifa thought and joining Aeriths giggles.

In this moment Yuffie entered their room. „Hey, here you are! What's u—" She broke up as she saw Aeriths scar on her stomach, where Sephiroth stabbed her. Her eyes immediately began to tear up and she dashed to Aerith and tackled her in a tight hug. „Oh, Aerith!", she yelled, and began to cry, as she, too, remembered that day. Once they calmed Yuffie down, which was about an hour later, the girls made themselves ready to sleep.

—flashback end—

„I'm so glad!", said Aerith happily. „Hey!", called Cloud the girls and glanced to them over his shoulder. „Hurry up.", he said and the girls immediately ran next to him. „What are you two talking about?" At this the girls suddenly began to giggle. „Nothing.", they said in unison, while Cloud looked at them questioningly. As they continued their way to North Corel they had fight with several monster. Cloud and Tifa, being the strongest ones in this group, defeated them, while Aerith healed them most of the time, but also went into the fight too, to not be such a burden to them.

But Cloud always told her to stay in the background and as Aerith used her weapons, Cloud couldn't say no to her anymore, but still told her to be careful and stayed always by her side. They traveled till nightfall as Cloud stopped. „Okay...We really had a long day, I think we should rest here." But before Cloud could even finish his sentence the girls fell to their knees and leaned against each other. Everyone went silent then, Aerith and Tifa catching their breaths and Cloud examining his surroundings for anything dangerous. „Hey.", he said, gaining the girls attention. „Over there's a cave. We rest there.", he said and began to walk again. „Alright...", sighed Tifa and stood up to follow him. Aerith was about to stand up too, but suddenly felt pain on her left ankle and fell back down.

Cloud and Tifa noticed it instantly and ran back to her. „What's wrong?", asked Cloud her worried. „Oh, it's nothing. I just...slipped.", she replied and giggled nervously and tried to stand up. She really tried hard to ignore the pain, but unfortunately her eyes betrayed her. „Are you hurt?", asked Cloud worried, while she just shook her head. „No!" She took a step to prove it, but she used the wrong leg and felt he ankle hurt again and stumbled forward in Clouds arms. They both blushed instantly as Cloud wrapped his arms around her waist to steady her, but non of them noticed it, because Aerith looked down the whole time.

„Is it your ankle?", guessed Cloud and sit her back down. „No, it's nothing, really!", she protested as Cloud began to slip her shoe out of her left foot and cupped it with his hands to examine her ankle. „Is it broken?", asked Tifa, while Cloud shook his head. „No. But she shouldn't walk any further.", he said in a calm voice, while Aerith bit her lip. „No, it's alright. Let's get going!", she insisted and wanted to stand up, but Cloud and Tifa pushed her back down. „Tifa, you too?"

„You're hurt. It's a bad idea to just ignore it. How long do you have this injury?", asked Tifa her worried, while she looked away from them. „A while...As you defeated the last monster. Cloud said "Let's get going." and I didn't had the time to heal it...", she replied quietly, while Cloud held his forehead and sighed. „Aerith...You had to tell us you're hurt..."

„I'm sorry, but I don't want to be a burden..."

„You're not.", Cloud reassured her and smiled a small smile at her. Aerith blushed a bit as she saw Clouds smiling face, but quickly looked away to hide it, while Tifa looked a bit hurt at this scenery, but tried to except it, like Aerith advised her to do. „Well, I guess I'll carry you there.", Cloud said, while Aerith quickly looked to him again. „What? No, you're probably too tired to carry me!"

„Hey, when I can fight against all these monsters, then I can carry you. I bet you're not that heavy." _Well...I KNOW that you're not heavy..._, he thought, remembering the time he carried her to the lake. „Cloud, I think it's better to rest here. We have to go through that cave anyway, so...", suggested Tifa. „What, you think I can't carry her too?", joked Cloud, which let Tifa and Aerith get taken aback. _He made a joke?_, they both thought surprised.

„Of course.", the black haired girl replied teasingly. _This way I can talk with you about Aeriths scar..._, she added in her head, while Cloud nodded. „Okay then. Can you take care of the tent? I go and search for some woods and something to eat.", he said and stood up. „What about me?", asked Aerith, who still sat on the ground. „You rest.", the blonde man replied and head off, not noticing the pout on Aeriths face as he said this. „Tifa, take care of her for me, okay?", he said over his shoulder, while Tifa just hummed in agreement as she already worked on the tent.

A few minutes later the tent is ready and Cloud came back with woods for a bonfire and some meat from some animal. „How's your ankle?", asked Cloud as he came back and started to make a fire. „Better. I healed it.", she replied and stood up to prove him it doesn't hurt anymore. „Good." As Cloud made a fire the three gained around it and cooked the meat and ate in silence. „I go to sleep.", Aerith yawned, as she finished eating and went into the tend. „Night, Aerith."

„Good night.", Cloud and Tifa replied as Aerith disappeared into the tent. „Hey, where will you sleep?", asked Tifa him curious. „Nowhere. I have to make sure no monsters attack us.", he replied plainly and took another bite of his meal. „You sure? I can take a shift if you want."

„That's not necessary. Just make sure Aerith gets her sleep, okay?"

„Right." They both stared at the fire for a moment and Tifa thought it's a good moment to tell him about her injury. „Cloud..."

„Tifa..."

They stared at each other for a few seconds and then Tifa looked away from him. „You first.", she said, while Cloud nodded. „Did you noticed that Aerith went outside during the night?"

„She left?", she asked him surprised, while he nod again. „Yeah. I found her in the Chocobo studs and on the beach.", he informed her, while Tifa though for a while. „Maybe just because to think? I bet she has a lot of questions, but doesn't ask us for some reason?"

„You think...?" Tifa nod. „Hm-hm. I mean she never asked us what happened, why we missed her so much, why she was not with her mother, why she lost her memories and so on."

„You're right..."

„But...She showed me something yesterday, what might interest you.", she said and looked at him with a worried expression. „And what?"

„A scar." Suddenly Cloud looked up to her, pricking up. „What scar?" He seemed angry that Aerith hide her injuries from him, while Tifa bit her lip. „Tifa!" Cloud urged her to continue as she stopped talking. „It's...the scar..." She looked to the tent in case Aerith peeked outside and leaned closer to Cloud. „The injury she got from Sephiroth, you know.", she whispered to him, while Clouds eyes widened. „You mean...?", he said shocked, his voice cracking, while Tifa nod.

„She wondered what this scar is, huh?", Cloud said, it wasn't a question, but a statement. „Japp. She also said it hurts once in a while and when it does she saw Sephiroth."

„Did you tell her something about him?"

„No. I thought you won't like it if I tell her. Well to come to the point: she'll ask you about him."

„Hm...Do you think we shall tell her?", he asked her a bit concerned, while she shrugged. „I don't know...Maybe...It's the best she doesn't know yet and just remember herself when the time has come...?"

„Hm-hm. Guess you're right.", he agreed and then they became silent again. „Is there something else you want to tell me?", asked Cloud after a while and stared into the fire. „Actually...", she began, but broke up. _Shall I tell him? Maybe then I can let go of these feelings..._„Yes...there's something else."

„Go on."

„Well...", she began and took a deep breath and looked at him, her heart pounded fiercely in her chest. „I...I love you.", she said, but Cloud didn't budged, his face was still expressionless. „For a long time now...", she added and now Cloud sighed and looked at her, his eyes showing a tinge of sadness. „I know. But..."

„I know, I know. You love **her**.", she said, while Cloud nodded. „I'm sorry, I can't give you what you want from me.", he said and turned his attention back to the fire. „It's alright. I talked with Aerith about it and she advised me what to do. I feel a lot better now, I just thought when I tell you now I finally can let go of these feelings and move on.", she said and smiled at Cloud. „Don't worry. You'll find someone else."

„I know. Aerith said the same thing to me. And...when I think about it now...Now that I told you...I think this feelings already changed a bit. I suddenly have doubts about my feelings. I guess they changed into the love best friends share. Like how I love Aerith. As my best friend.", she said, smiling to herself, as she finally felt strong enough to move on. She has to thank Aerith later again.

„I'm glad. I never meant to hurt your feelings in any way, Tifa. Not even during the Geostigma crisis."

„I know. I know it was hard, or even impossible, to let go. And I never meant to force you to let go, I just thought about the future of Marlene and Denzel and ignored my own feelings and yours too. The sadness of loosing a friend...I'm sorry about that. I pretended everything's alright and some day I really believed it...And because you never let go, she's back again. Even if it was just because of you own interests, I'm still glad you did it.", she said, while Cloud nod and then went silent again.

„Well I go to bed too.", Tifa said and stood up to stretch herself. „Good night."

„Night.", he replied as she entered the tent. Cloud sighed after a while. _I rather wished Aerith would say this to me..._, he thought disappointed, but is still glad that Tifa figured out her feelings. He's glad that Tifa just wants to be friends with him, just like he always wanted it to be. He really didn't want to hurt her feelings, that's why he thought when he's far away from her, she'll give up on him some time. He always knew she loved him, but he always tried to ignore it, which wasn't that difficult when he thought of Aerith and about a way to bring her back.

Now she's back, but it still didn't healed his heart at all...He has to help her remember him...everything as fast as possible!

**A.N.** Alright. That was all for now. I hope you all liked my Tifa only chappy and I hope it's prove enough why there ISN'T and WON'T be Cloti at all. (yay Clerith for ever^^) I really liked to write this chappy because, as I said up there, I felt like I ignored her feelings and I'm sorry for all Tifa fans, but I hope to satisfy you with this chappy^^, even though there where no much (or not at all) Clerith moments in there, sorry for the Clerith fans (I'm a Clerith fan too, I'm also sad that I couldn't bring a few Clerith moments in here...) but the next chappy will be better, I promise^^ (even though I just improvise everything, haha And still have to think about what will happen thenXD) btw in this chappy just should be the conversation between Aerith and Tifa but then I thought Tifa could confess to Cloud now and then this conversation between her and Cloud appeared^^ good eh? Aaannnd I actually wanted the charas to arrive North Corel, Gold Saucer, Gongaga and Cosmo Canyon in this chappy, to tell you why Aerith can't remember Cloud and all, but I think it's long enough, the conversation really needed more space than I expected...^^'

Oh, and please don't forget to review! ;3


	6. The Conditions

**A.N.** Okay, now you can find out why Aerith doesn't remember Cloud at all. Enjoy^^

**Faded Memories**

**Chapter 6: The Conditions**

Tifa entered the tent and lied down. She glanced to Aerith and wondered if she's asleep. „Aerith...?", whispered Tifa, not wanting to wake her up if she's really sleeping. „Aerith, are you awake?"

„Yeah.", she replied, opened her eyes and leaned on her arms. „What is it?"

„I just...wanted to say...Thank you.", Tifa said and smiled sweetly at Aerith, who tilted her head. „For what?", the Cetra asked curiously, but smiled at her. „For everything. I just told Cloud how I feel. Well...how I felt.", she said and suddenly Aerith got up in a sitting position. „Really? Wow! Tell me everything!", she insisted, while Tifa began to giggle. „There's nothing to say. I noticed that my feelings for him changed into the love best friends share. You know, just like how I love you. As my best friend, and he wanted the same and he also told me the same as you did."

Aerith pulled Tifa in a hug. „I'm glad you did it."

„Thanks to you.", she replied and hugged her back, while Aerith giggled. „But I didn't do anything.", the green eyed girl said modestly, while Tifa shook her head. „Wrong. You did so much for me. You gave me new strength to move on. Thank you so much, Aerith.", Tifa said and hugged her a bit tighter. „T-Tifa, please not so tight...!", Aerith choked out and Tifa immediately let go of her. „Oh...sorry." Aerith took a few breaths before she smiled at Tifa. „It's okay. You were just happy. But always remember: I'm just a flower girl from the Slums, you're a martial artist. I'm not as strong as you.", she teased, while Tifa began to giggle. „Maybe not on the outside. But on the inside you're way stronger than me.", she said and smiled sweetly at her best friend, who looked at her curious.

„Really?" Tifa just nod and suddenly got an idea. „Oh, how about this? In gratitude for helping me, I'll protect you from now on!"

„But I already have a bodyguard.", said Aerith and began to giggle. „I know, but Cloud can't always be by your side! Hm? Say yes!", Tifa begged and used Aeriths puppy-dog-look herself. „Okay, okay.", Aerith said and started to laugh, while Tifa joined her. Outside the tent Cloud could hear Tifas and Aeriths laughter. _Looks like they enjoy themselves._, he thought as he continued to examine his surroundings, to make sure there's nothing dangerous.

On the next morning Aerith and Tifa tried to wake up Cloud, who fell asleep. „Cloud, wake up! We wanna go now!", yelled Tifa at him, but he didn't budged. „Cloud!", called Aerith, but still no reaction. Then Cloud began to mumble things and to tremble, his eyes were tightly shut and it seemed he had a nightmare. „Looks like he has a nightmare...", said Aerith worried and knelled down next to him.

„I hope I kick the hell out of him in his dream.", said Tifa a bit amused, while Aerith looked over her shoulder. „Tifa, that's not nice.", she said and turned her attention back to Cloud. She lied a hand on his forehead and cast a cure spell, hoping it would make him feel better.

Suddenly Cloud began to relax and he even smiled a tiny bit. „Okay, now it's time to wake up!", said and annoyed Tifa and pushed Aerith gently aside. „CLOUD!", she shouted near his ear, but he didn't seemed to hear her, while Tifa began to growl in annoyance and kicked him hard on his Cloud jumped up and looked around hectically. „What...! What...?"

„Finally! Now let's go!", said Tifa and went ahead angrily, while Cloud looked confused after her and then to Aerith. „You fell asleep and Tifa couldn't wake you up and kicked you. I think we should follow her...", Aerith explained and quickly followed Tifa. Cloud looked after her, but then shook his head, stood up and followed the girls, but still thinking about this dream he had before...

It was dark. So dark that Cloud couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. But he could clearly feel a presence...a presence just as dark as his surroundings or even darker. He knew exactly whose presence it is. It belonged to his most hatred enemy. „Show yourself!", Cloud shouted into the darkness and all he got as a reply was a chuckle.

Suddenly he felt him behind him and pulled his sword out of its holster to only just block his attack on time. As they swords clashed together, the sparks, which arose from the impact, lightened up his surroundings and revealed the silver haired man, Cloud hates so much: Sephiroth.

They both glared at each other, none of them said anything, they just stood there and tried to push the other away, but their strength was equal. „Oh? Looks like you got a bit stronger?", the silver haired man said, almost teasingly, while Clouds glare grew more hated. „Yeah. That means you still don't have a chance against me.", Cloud replied in an emotionless tone, but Sephiroth could still hear the rage out of it.

„Hmph, is that so?", asked Sephiroth and smirked devilishly at him. „But you seem to forget that I know your weak spot." Cloud tried hard to keep his face expressionless. „I don't have any weak spots!", he said, but Sephiroth began to chuckle. „Really? And what about that ancient? It was so much fun to see what her death had done to you. I wonder what will happen when it repeats?"

„Don't you dare to touch her! It's something between you and me!", Cloud shouted his rage now more than visible in his eyes, while Sephiroth just smirked devilishly at him again.

„Don't you dare!", Cloud yelled again, while Sephiroths expression didn't changed at all. Suddenly he felt another presence behind him, a brighter one, he could recognize it everywhere. Sephiroth looked passed him and his smirk grew, while Clouds eyes widened as he realized what he's about to do. Suddenly a black wing appeared on the silver haired mans right side and he got the strength to finally push Cloud aside and dashed to the third figure.

Cloud fell to the ground, but quickly stood up again and tried to stop Sephiroth, but because of his wing he's faster than Cloud. Cloud ran as fast as he could, but it seemed like he didn't move from the spot. Even from this distance and that darkness he could see her, it's almost like she radiated. She looked at him, but she wasn't frightened, no, she smiled at him, her hands were folded in a praying manner.

„I know you'll save me, bodyguard.", she said, but in this moment Sephiroth raised his sword, while Cloud eyes widened in horror. He reached out to her in hope to somehow take her and pull her to him, where she's save, but she was out of his reach, which let him get frustrated. „NO!", Cloud shouted as Sephiroth attacked her, but suddenly all his surroundings changed and he felt the power, which held him back, vanished and he fell face first to the ground.

He looked up and found himself in the middle of an endless flower field. The blonde man got up in a kneeling position and looked around. Why was he here? Where was Sephiroth? Where was **she**? But then he heard a giggle behind him and he quickly turned around. „Helllloooo!", said a very cheery and beautiful voice. As Cloud turned around he immediately saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen: he saw bright, glittery emerald green eyes, looking down at him and straight into his soul and he was relieved she was okay.

„Aerith...", he whispered her name, while she smiled at him, her eyes showed amusement. „Hi, bodyguard. How are you?", she asked him and knelled down in front of him. „You know how I feel...", he mumbled, while she got a bit closer to him. „Huh? What did you say? Talk a bit louder!", she said teasingly and began to giggle.

„What do you think how I feel, when you don't even remember me...?", he asked her a bit louder, while she looked at him curiously. „What are you talking about? Of course I remember you!", she said amused, while Cloud blinked at her. „You remember me?"

„Why not?" That left Cloud speechless, he thought she lost her memories...„Well? What is it? Aren't you happy to see me again?", she teased, while Cloud couldn't do anything but to stare at her. „Cloud?", she called him and reached out to him, but he immediately took her wrist and pulled her into a hug. „I missed you...", he mumbled against her shoulder, while she just nod and hugged him back.

„But...how come you remember me now?", Cloud asked her, still holding her close to him, like he never wanted to let go. „I would never forget you! What makes you think that?"

„But you DID forget me."

„I would NEVER forget you.", Aerith whispered into his ear, while he began to smile a bit. „CLOUD!" He suddenly heard a voice calling him and he pulled away from her a bit. „What is it?", asked Aerith him curious and tilted her head. „Didn't you hear that?" Aerith just shook his head, while Cloud pricked up. „Cloud...!", he heard a male voice calling him, which confused him even more, because the voice he heard before was female. „Cloud, can you hear me...?", the voice asked, but was still far away and before Cloud could do anything he felt a sudden pain on his stomach and awoke on the ground and looked up to an angry Tifa.

Cloud went next to Aerith, while Tifa lead the way, and glanced at her every second, thinking about if he should ask her or not. Then suddenly Aerith looked to him and he quickly turned his head away from her and began to blush. „Is something wrong?", asked Aerith him worried, while he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, still trying to hide his blush.

„Well...I wondered if...", he began, while she smiled at him, urging him to continue. „Do you...remember me?", asked Cloud hesitantly, while her eyes showed a tinge of sadness and Cloud immediately knew the answer. „I'm sorry...I still don't remember. B-but I'll try hard to remember everything!", she said reassuringly, to cheer Cloud up a bit, but it didn't really worked. Cloud just hide his emotions and smiled a bit at her. „No, don't rush yourself.", he said and then went in front of Tifa to lead the way.

During their walk they had to fight with several monsters. „Take that!", yelled Tifa as she kicked another monsters ass. „Tifa, look out!", warned Aerith. Tifa looked to her left to see a monster's about to attack her, her eyes widened, because she didn't had time to react. _Shit!_ „Thundaga!" Suddenly the monster was hit by a powerful lightning bolt. „Thank you, Aerith!", said Tifa and smiled at her, while Aerith smiled back and clutched tightly on her staff. „You're welcome!" Cloud gave Aerith a few black magic Materia like thunder, fire, water and blizzard, so that she can defend herself when she has to.

Meanwhile Cloud slashed with Blade Beam several monster in two pieces. He didn't really noticed what just happened, because he just concentrated on defeating these monsters as fast as possible, so that Aerith won't be attacked, but...„Aerith, look out!" As he heard Aeriths name he quickly turned around to see Aerith standing there and the last monster, dashed to her to attack her.

He quickly ran to her, but he knew he won't make it in time, which frustrated him intensely. He saw Aerith froze on the spot, she looked at that monster in shock and held her stuff tightly in her hands. _Aerith, what are you doing? Don't stand there! Run!_ He couldn't say that to her though, it was like he had a knot in his throat which prevented him to talk.

It felt exactly like in his dream, she's in danger and he can't do anything to prevent her to get hurt. He stopped, though, as he saw Tifa running towards her from behind. The black haired woman pulled her on her shoulder, away from the monster, jumped up and kicked in the monsters face, sending it against a wall and still holding Aeriths shoulder. She landed on the ground and turned to Aerith. „Are you alright?", asked Tifa her worried, while she nodded. „Hm-hm. Thank you, Tifa!", she said and hugged her tightly, while Tifa hugged her back and rubbed her back lightly. „Hey, no need to thank me. I promised to protect you and I'll keep it."

„Yeah and you're doing great!"

As Cloud watched them together like that he can't help, but feel a bit jealous of Tifa..._No that's nonsense. I'm not jealous of Tifa._, he told himself, but his heart replied with a sting, telling him something else, but then he realized what Tifa said to Aerith. _She promised her to protect her? But that's my job._, the thought, but quickly tried to dismiss these thoughts immediately. „Let's get going.", Cloud said to the girls as he lead the way again and put his sword back in its holster. „Right, leader!", said Aerith and playfully saluted, before she and Tifa followed him giggling.

A few hours later they arrived North Corel, where everyone else waited for them already. „Hey, what took ya spiky ass so long?", yelled Barret at him as he noticed them, while Cloud just ignored him. „He didn't want to wake up!", replied Tifa instead.

Aerith looked around as she just followed them and went into Cloud, who stopped in front of her. „Oh, sorry!", Aerith apologized and backed away from him. „It's okay. Well, let's get going."

„Yeah, to the Gold Saucer! My place!", said Cait Sith, who still rides on Red XIII. „You're place?", asked Aerith the stuffed cat, who nodded. „Japp! That's the place I joined your group."

„And deceived us.", added Cloud quietly and lead the way, while the others followed him. „Come on, Cloud, you're not mad anymore, huh?", asked him Cait Sith. „A bit. But it's the past anyway, so it doesn't really matter.", he replied, as they entered the ropeway. „Oh? Suddenly you tell us the past doesn't matter?", asked Yuffie him sarcastically, while Cloud just ignored her, he knew exactly what she's hinting.

As they arrived the Gold Saucer Aerith looked around with glittery eyes. „WOW!", she exclaimed and they entered it, once Cloud bought the tickets. „Let's have some fun!", said Aerith and was about to go, but Vincent held her back. „Aerith, we're not here to have fun. We're here so that you remember something.", he said, while Aerith pouted at him. „Alright..."

„Let's go to the Wonder Square.", suggested Cait Sith and they all head out. During their walk through the whole Gold Saucer they ate something and finally stopped at the Chocobo-Racing Square. Aerith thought hard and they all looked at her, hoping she would remember something. Suddenly Aerith ran to Cait Sith and hugged him tightly. „Cait Sith!"

„Please not so tight, or you squeeze out my wadding!", said Cait Sith hastily, while Aerith immediately let him go. „Oh, sorry! I remember you Cait Sith and..." She stopped as she saw more flashbacks, and suddenly glared at him and put her hand on her hips. „How could you?"

„I-I'm sorry! I didn't meant to! I swear! I...wait...what am I sorry about?"

„You betrayed us! You're a spy! And you kidnapped Marlene!", she said a bit angrily, while Cait Sith apologized a few more times. „But now, he became a good friend.", said Tifa, while Aerith began to giggle. „I know, I was just kidding. I just wanted to know if he's really sorry."

„You mean I feel bad for nothing?"

„Aerith, do you remember anything else?", asked Cloud her hopefully. _Our date for example._, he added in his head, while Aerith thought for a while. „Hmm...no...That's all...", she said thoughtfully, while Cloud looked to the ground again, but then heard her gasp and looked up at her again, his eyes showing hope once again. „No! That's not all! We...we were in a prison...in the middle of a dessert! Um, and we...we met an old friend of Barret. Dyne! The real father of Marlene! He told us he wants to destroy everything, but then...He let himself fall into a gulch. Am I right?" Cloud sighed quietly, she still can't remember him...not even their date.

But even though his heart broke more and more, he still can't give up. They just have to arrive Cosmo Canyon and then they know why she can't remember him. Or at least he hoped so. „Yeah...you're right...", Cloud replied with a broken heart, but he tried to ignore this pain. „Let's get going. I'm sure we'll make it to Gongaga today."

„We can't even take a break?", whined Yuffie. „That's right."

„What makes ya think we arrive Gongaga today, spike?", asked Barret, who's exceptionally on Yuffies side, while Cloud quickly turned to him and glared fiercely at him, which let even Barret back away a bit. „We go there, NOW! No discussions!", he shouted, gaining everyone's attention, friends and tourists, who immediately backed away from him to not goad him more. His friends immediately followed him silently, as he head out of the Gold Saucer and into the ropeway back to North Corel.

As they left North Corel behind, they all noticed it's passed noon, but no one said anything. They all knew they won't make it to Gongaga before nightfall, but they also knew it's better not to goad Cloud more than he already is. They went into their little groups again, most of them are glad not to stuck with Cloud, but had sympathy for Aerith and Tifa, hoping they will make it through.

Aerith and Tifa went far behind him, chatting quietly to not to disturb him in any way. As Cloud suddenly looked over his shoulder to the girls, they immediately went quiet. Cloud looked at them guiltily and waited for them to approach him. They stopped next to him and remained silent, wondering why he stopped and waited for him to do something.

Then Cloud sighed quietly, took a deep breath afterwards and began to speak. „I'm sorry for shouting.", he said, which surprised Tifa and Aerith a bit. „I didn't wanted to take my anger out on you guys, but there's something really important I have to do."

„What is it?", asked him Aerith curious. „We have to arrive Cosmo Canyon as fast as possible. Because...Because I think we can figure out there why Aerith lost her memories.", he explained, while the girls gasped. „Really? Why didn't you told us before?", asked him Tifa a bit angry, while Cloud just sighed. „I didn't want to give you guys any hope and to disappoint you if we find nothing..." _It's enough that I give myself so much hope..._, Cloud added in his head and the girls immediately understood him.

They continued walking and after fighting several monsters and also fighting their sleepiness, they arrived Gongaga in the middle of the night. They went into the Inn, where everyone else already slept and joined them. Tifa and Aerith went into the room where Yuffie is and immediately fell asleep once they changed and lied in their beds.

Cloud changed his clothes too and as he collapsed into his bed, he immediately fell asleep in a second. In his dream Cloud found himself on the spot where his best friend died. _Why am I here?_, he wondered himself as he examined his surroundings and noticed that the buster sword was gone.

„Cloud!" He suddenly heard the same male voice again, but now much closer. He recognized this voice. It belonged to someone really important to him...„Hey, buddy!" The voice was now behind him and Cloud quickly turned around to see a man with black, spiky hair, blue eyes and dressed in a SOLDIER uniform, just like he remembered him...„Z-Zack?"

„What's up?", he greeted and smiled at him like he always did. „What...are you doing here?", Cloud asked him, while Zack frowned about this. „Yeah, typical Cloud. Go straight to the point and no chit chat!", the black haired man said and began to laugh, while Cloud still stared at him in confusion. In confusion, because he never ever dreamed about Zack and now wondered why he's here.

„Well, to go to the point...", Zack began and now his face became really serious. „I've tried for the past few days to reach you."

„Y-you mean you're...you're...?", Cloud stuttered and looked at him like he's seeing a ghost, which wasn't that wrong at all. „Yeah, man, it's me. I came from the lifestream to talk to you. And I can tell it's not that as easy as you think!", Zack said and digressed a bit. „But whatever. What I want to tell you is that you have to be careful! Really careful. You know who is back. Alive once again, ya know. Back on the planet! With one goal."

„'I know who'?", Cloud interrupted Zack and tilted his head in slight confusion. He had a guess who it is, but he still hoped it's not the one he thought it is. „You know! Sephiroth!"

„He's back? He really came back? When? How?", he asked Zack frantically, while Zack answered his questions. „He is. He really is. I don't know when and I also don't know how, but I know that he IS."

„How do you know...?"

„Simple! I can't feel his dark present in the lifestream anymore. Ya know, since Sephiroth came into the lifestream there's not only white, but also black lifestream and now this black one's missing. So I can guess that he's on the planet again. Like...you know. Eh, three years ago, or was it four? Whatever, on the time these three guys appeared. Eh...Kadaj and..."

„Yeah yeah, carry on!"

„However...Where was I...?" Zack thought for a while and Cloud almost lost all his patience. „The black lifestream is missing...", Cloud helped and Zack carried on. „Yeah, right. He came back to...he came back to...to..." Now Cloud really lost his patience. „To WHAT?"

„To...I don't know..."

„Do you even know ANYTHING?" Cloud yelled and then sighed and held his forehead for a while. „Sorry for yelling, but it's really important, Zack.", he said now more calmly, while Zack just shrugged it off, he knew how Cloud's feeling and he would react the same. Cloud thought for a while, but then it hits him. „No...", he said in utter shock, while Zack looked at him curious. „What? Do you know what his plan is?"

„He came back to kill Aerith again..."

„Aerith? But she's already dead."

„No...Not anymore. I...revived her...", he said as panic completely struck him. He thought he, at least, has some time before he revived himself, but it was already too late. He's already on this planet. Alive! And for several days now! „Oh...is THAT why I couldn't find her the past few days?"

„Yeah. She's alive again."

„Wow how did you do this?", asked Zack curious, but Cloud didn't want to chat with him now. „Zack, what shall I do? What if he followed us the whole time? What if he's next door right now and kill her during our talk?", Cloud shouted, his eyes now showed fear as he imagined Sephiroth to be near them all the time, just waiting for the perfect moment to struck her down.

„Hey, calm down now, Cloud.", Zack said and put a hand on his shoulder, comfortingly. „I can help you a bit with it. I could try to sense him and tell you where he could be."

„You can do this?"

„Weelll...I'll try. But I'm not a Cetra so I would need a bit more time...Just carry on with your journey and I do the rest, alright?" Cloud just nod slightly, he had to trust him a bit more. „Yeah...I'm counting on you!"

„Just leave it to me! Alright, now that I told you everything...how 'bout YOU tell me something now? I saw you're going on a journey, but why?", Zack asked him and sat down on the edge of the cliff. „Well...", Cloud started and sat down next to him. „It's because of Aerith."

„Of Aerith?"

„Yeah. As I revived her, she lost all her memories. And we help her to regain them.", he explained, while Zack looked at him in slight shock. „She lost her memories?" Cloud just nodded and carried on with his explanations. „But now she remembered a lot lately. Her childhood, you, Tifa, Barret, Cait Sith, the townspeople we met on our first journey...", he numerated and faked a small smile, but then stopped and looked to the ground to hide his sad expression. Zack knew somethings wrong with him and he also noticed that Cloud didn't mentioned she remembered HIM.

„And you?", asked Zack him quietly, while Cloud just shook his head. „No..." Even though Cloud wanted to hide his sadness and his broken heart, Zack noticed it, they knew each other long enough for him to notice Clouds feelings. „Hey, don't worry, man.", he said comfortingly and lied a hand on his shoulder. „I'm sure she will remember you. She just needs some time."

Zack knew that Cloud fell in love with Aerith during their first journey, Aerith told him so and he also could see it himself, and he could imagine how it feels like when the one you love suddenly doesn't know who you are. And it's even sadder to know that Aerith felt the same about him and now didn't knew anything at all.

„I know..." Zack fought for a plan to encourage him a bit and then he got an idea. He knew it won't be easy to keep this promise, but...„Hey, how 'bout I look around a bit and search for a Cetra and ask him to help us? He can figure out Sephiroths localization and also could talk to the planet to find out something about this whole reviving stuff?" At this Cloud pricked up and quickly looked at his best friend. „Really?"

„Yeah 'f course! I promise I'll search everywhere in the lifestream to find someone!", he said and ruffled Cloud hair. „Well, I have to go now." Zack stood up and left Cloud on the edge of that cliff. „See ya soon, and have fun on your journey!", he said over his shoulder and vanished, as well as Clouds surroundings and then he found himself in his room again.

Cloud jumped as Aerith suddenly dashed into his room, smiling brightly and more hyper than ever. „CLOUD! Wake uuuuup!", she yelled happily and then saw that he's already awake. „Oh, you're awake! Come on, get up! Or else we won't arrive Cosmo Canyon today!", the Cetra said, pulled his blanket away and pulled him on his arm to force him to stand up. „Come on!", she urged again and now Cloud stood up. „What's wrong with you?", he asked her with a raised eyebrow, while Aerith tilted her head and looked at him puzzled.

„What do you mean?" Cloud stared at her for a moment, it was like he saw her old self for a moment, the Aerith who knew who he is, but now she's just like always, after the reviving. „Oh, it's nothing. What did you say?"

„Let's go, or we never arrive Cosmo Canyon today."

„Oh...right...Cosmo Canyon...Eh...I'm ready in a few minutes.", he replied, still drowsily, while Aerith giggled again and left his room. Once Cloud changed his clothes and got ready for the next day, he met everyone outside in front of the Inn. „Cloud?", Aerith called him before he could say a word. „I hope you're not mad at me, but Tifa and I went to Zacks parents and told him what happened to him."

„Why should I be mad at you? They have a right to know what happened to their son, after all.", he replied, still a bit drowsily before they head out to Cosmo Canyon. Cloud yawned loudly, and that every minute, which let Aerith and Tifa get suspicious. „Why are you so sleepy today?", asked him Tifa and began to giggle.

„Did you sleep well last night?" Cloud just replied with another yawn and they immediately understood him. „Oh, good.", said Aerith and smiled brightly at him. „Tifa, can I talk with you...eh in private?" Tifa raised an eyebrow at him, but followed Cloud a bit forward, away from Aerith. „What is it?"

„Zack appeared in my dream. I mean...the REAL Zack, straight from the lifestream.", Cloud whispered, trying to explain, while Tifa didn't got the point. „Why are you telling me this?"

„Because he told me something really important. He said Sephiroths back. For several days now." Once he said this, Tifa gasped in pure shock. „Really? He's already back? Did he even knew WHERE he is now?"

„No, but he promised to try to figure out where he his, or to find a Cetra who can do it. I hope he contact me as fast as possible. I mean, Sephiroth could be a few steps from here." Tifa looked worried to Aerith, who's walking a few meter away from them. „So...let's protect her together. I promised her to protect her too, as a compensation for helping me. When you can't by her side I'll do everything to keep her safe, okay?"

Cloud nod. „Alright. I'm counting on you." After this Tifa went back to Aerith and began to chat with her again, while Cloud took the lead once again, but they didn't came far because they were attacked by a lot monsters. „Oh man, not again!", whined Tifa, before she kicked some monster asses. Cloud quickly ran back to the girls, to stay close by Aerith.

Aerith suddenly screamed, which immediately gained Clouds and Tifas attention, as she blocked an attack. „Phew...I still have to get used to this fighting...!"

„You know, you don't have to...", began Cloud, but she quickly interrupted him. „But it's alright, as long as I can help you two!", she said happily and cast a thunder spell to some monster in front of her, while the other two killed everyone else. „Hach, that was close call...!", sighed Tifa, as she stretched herself, while Aerith agreed, but Cloud looked around frantically. „Hey, wasn't there another monster left?"

„Aerith, stay on guard!", warned Tifa as she searched for the monster as well, but what they didn't knew is that the monster hide behind a rock, just behind Aerith and got ready to attack her. As they heard the monster it was already too late. Aerith quickly turned over and saw the monster jumping up towards her. Everything went in slow-motion for her as she stood there, frozen, and watched the monsters going to attack her, but then Cloud shoved her away.

They both fell to the ground and Cloud skids on his back a few meter on the ground with Aerith on top of him, while Tifa waited for the monster to approach her and kicked it in its face, sending it against the next rock, where it brake its chine and slowly died. „Wow, that was even closer.", said Tifa as she recovered from her shock. „Yeah, no kidding.", groaned Cloud as he got up in a sitting position. „Are you alright?"

Aerith got up to and smiled at Cloud. „I'm okay. Thank you so much, Cloud!", she said and pulled Cloud in a tight hug, which caught him completely off-guard. „Um...you're welcome...", he replied and hugged her back. Tifa watched them a few meter away from them, but with a smile on her face. Her little conversation with Aerith was all she needed and now she finally felt strong enough to move on. „Well, let's get going!"

Cloud and Aerith parted and got up to go to Tifa, but then Aerith stopped and turned to Cloud. He looked curiously at her, waiting for her next step and suddenly his eyes widened as he saw her lean in to him. She gave him a light peck on his cheek, smiled one last time at him and ran back to Tifa, while Cloud stood there for a moment, kinda baffled, but happy. He reached up to touch his cheek lightly, where she kissed him, before he quickly hide his feelings behind his mask again and followed the girls.

As they finally arrived Cosmo Canyon everyone sat around the cosmo candle, waiting for Clouds group to arrive. „Spike, Red's already waiting for ya!", called Cid, as he saw him. „Where is he?"

„Over here!" Red XIII ran down the stairs to Cloud. „Follow me. You have to read it yourself.", said the red wolf-like animal and ran back upstairs. „Wait here.", he said to Aerith and Tifa and followed Red XIII to the room where Buggenhagen once lived.

He leaned a bit on the table, where the book lied and began to read. He read again the way to revive a Cetra. „...The door to the revive Materia will open.", he read aloud. „But..." His eyes widened as he read this single word. „There's a BUT!"

„Keep reading."

„But...", he began and gulped heavily and kept reading. „The Cetra will loose all her memories. If the Cetra's lucky they can still remember their childhood immediately after their reviving. But they will forget everything what happened before their death. These memories can be reconstructed, though." Cloud sighed in relieve, but Red XIII still looked at him with a sad expression. „Keep reading..."

„But they will loose..." Cloud eyes widened in pure shock as he read this sentence. „But they will loose their most precious memories forever." He quickly turned back to Red XIII. „D-does that mean...?"

Red XIII nodded in agreement. „That's right. It looks like her memories about you are her most precious ones...she won't remember you ever again..." As Cloud heard what he most feared he fell down on his knees and stroke a blow on the table. „Cloud..." Red XIII came closer to him and nudged him lightly with his snout.

„It's okay...I'm alright...", he heard Cloud mumble. „I just..."

„I leave you alone for a moment..." Red XIII left the room, but Cloud still tried to hide his emotions. _Why didn't I read this earlier?_ He let his head fall on the table with a loud thump. _I had to know it's not that easy...I should have listened to her as she told me to stop!_ Cloud got up again and stared blankly at the book.

His eyes widened slightly as he felt something warm glide down his cheek. _Tch, not now!_ He quickly and roughly wiped his tears away, as he heard someone enter the room. „Are you okay?" Tifa entered the room and went next to Cloud. „Read." Cloud pointed to the book and left the room, while Tifa began to read.

Now Tifa understood why he looked so broken, more than he already was and gasped loudly. „Oh no...", she murmured in shock, but then she turned the page noticed there's something else. „Huh?" She read it and her eyes widened. „CLOUD!" She quickly left the room and down the stairs, where Cloud is.

„Cloud, listen!"

„NO! I don't want to hear another word!", he said angrily and entered his bedroom and slammed the door shut. „Okay...When you don't want to know...I don't care!", she yelled against the closed door and kicked it as hard as she could and left.

_What a jerk! What was the reason I fell in love with him? How can he be so damn stubborn? I want to tell him good news and what does he? He slammed a door shut in front of me!_ „Just don't tell me I didn't want to tell you!", she called over her shoulder to him, but he didn't replied, like she assumed and went back to her friends, who still sat around the cosmo candle.

**A.N.** Alright! That was chappy 6. Now you know, why Aerith can't remember Cloud, sad, huh? And what were the "good news" Tifa wanted to tell Cloud? What else did she read what Cloud overlooked? You can find out on chappy 7 (when I want you to find out thoughXDD) nono, don't worry, I defiantly will tell you in the next chappy.^^

PLEASE REVIEW! ;3


	7. Returning Memories

**A.N.** Long time no see. I didn't continue this story, because I had some writers block and wanted to finish other chappies first. But to make it up to you I wrote a super long chappy especially for you guys^^ I couldn't bring some things in, though, but I hope to bring them in in the next.

**Faded Memories**

**Chapter 7: Returning Memories**

„I wonder if I remember everything soon...", said Aerith, as she and her companions sat around the Cosmo Candle and waited for Red XIII, Tifa and Cloud. „Don't worry about it, Aeri! I'm sure you'll remember everything!", reassured Yuffie and smiled brightly at her best friend. „Yeah, we just need to travel through the planet, like we did on our first journey with ya.", said Barret with a big grin on his face. In this moment Red XIII joined the group. „Red!"

„What is it, Aerith?" Aerith smiled warmly at the wolf-like animal and held her arms out. „Come here." Red XIII obeyed and went to her. He sat down in front of her and looked at her questioningly. „What is it?" Aerith pouted and opened her arms wider. „Come on! Let's hug!" Red XIII raised an eyebrow at her behavior, but obeyed and crawled on her lap and lied his head of her shoulder, while Aerith wrapped her arms around him.

They stayed like this for a while, before Aerith began to talk. „I remember you, Red. Or should I say Nanaki?" Red XIII backed away from her a bit to look into her eyes. „You even remember my real name?" The green eyed girl nodded happily „Of course!" Red XIII leaned to her again. „I'm glad."

After a while the red-furred animal looked at his companions. „Everyone...please call me Nanaki from now on, okay?" Everyone, but Yuffie nodded in agreement. „Aww, but I like calling you Red!", whined Yuffie and grinned teasingly at him, while Red XIII just glared at her. Yuffie sighed loudly. „Alright, alright! I call you Nanaki!" In this time Tifa joined the group. „Did I miss something?"

„Aerith remembered me and...I want you to call me Nanaki from now on.", informed Nanaki and Tifa nodded and sat down next to Aerith. „Well? What did ya read?", asked Cid curiously. „Yeah, will she remember everything again?", asked Cait Sith, while Tifa glance at Aerith and bit her lower lip. „Well...about this...Yes and no." Everyone went silent and stared at Tifa, urging her to continue.

„I have good and bad news..." Everyone glance at each other, wondering what the bad news could be. „Tell us the good news first!", suggested Yuffie and everyone agreed. „Aerith will remember everything in time." Everyone cheered, before Vincent interfered. „What's the bad news?" They went silent again and looked worriedly at Tifa, who looked sadly at her comrades. „...She lost her most precious memory forever..." They all gasped, because they all could guess what her most precious memory must be.

„Oh...That's indeed bad...I wonder what it is...", said Aerith thoughtfully. But before Tifa could say anything else the flower girl began to talk again. „By the way, where is Cloud?"

„I wouldn't go to him right now, if I were you. He's in a bad mood.", informed Tifa and sighed loudly. „Why's that?"

„Don't ask me."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Cloud lied in the bed he used the last time. His eyes were closed, but he was still awake and thought about what happened just now. _She won't remember me...She lost all her memories of me forever...Why the hell didn't I listen to her, as she tried to stop me? I bet she knew what will happen..._Cloud hit his forehead at this thought.

Then he tried to sleep. _I guess I have no other choice...I have to let her go..._„NO!" Cloud opened his eyes and found himself in the middle of an endless flower field. He sat up and looked around, wondering why he's here again. Then he felt a bright presence behind him and looked over his shoulder, to see his beloved flower girl standing there and looking at him worriedly.

„Please don't give up." As he looked at her, he noticed that she's a bit more transparent, than the last time he saw her. „Why not? There's no hope anymore...you won't remember me ever again...", he replied with a weak, cracking voice, while Aerith went to him and knelled down in front of him. „I told you I won't forget you. Even if I wanted to, I could NEVER forget you! Remember this!"

Cloud looked away from her. „Yeah, if only. You said it yourself. You can't remember me and now I know why. It's hopeless..." As Cloud looked at her again his eyes widened. She looked like a ghost now. „Please, Cloud...Don't lose hope. There will always be hope! Don't listen to this stupid book! The people just wrote down what happened to them, not what will happen to YOU!" Clouds eyes lit up a bit, and so did Aerith.

„You think I can change fate?" Aerith came closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him comfortingly. „I know you can." Cloud barely felt her touch, which hurt him intensely. Cloud laid his hands on her back, but they went through her. She's in reach, but she's slipping away from him, like you want grab water or air. _No!_ Cloud didn't want it to end like this! He tried so hard to bring her back, he can't give up now!

He wanted her to remember him, even if he has to make her! Cloud believed in Aerith and he knew he can change fate! The more Cloud thought about it, the more physical Aerith became and now he felt her embrace and could hug her back. „That's right.", the flower girl said. „Don't give up."

Then he felt the flower field began to vanish. „Don't go...", mumbled Cloud against her neck, while she began to caress his neck lightly. „I'm not going anywhere. I'm always with you.", were her last words, before he woke up in Cosmo Canyon. He looked out of the window and noticed it's already morning. _How long did I sleep?_, he wondered, as he got up, dressed himself and met the others outside.

They sat around the Cosmo Candle again and chatted happily, but just as Cloud approached them everyone went quiet. Cloud sat down next to Aerith and looked to the ground. Everyone remained silent, not daring to say anything. They were mad at Cloud. Mad because he shooed them around half the planet, without having a break. „Guys...", began Cloud and spoke with a low voice, gaining everyone's attention.

„I'm sorry."

„Sorry for what?", asked Cid a bit angrily, while the swordsman looked up at everyone, the sorrow was more than visible in his eyes. „For everything. I know I did a lot of crap lately and I'm sorry for it. I hope you'll forgive me and I promise not to be such a jerk anymore." He turned to Tifa, who's sitting on Aeriths other side. „Tifa...I'm sorry for what I did the day before. I was just..."

„It's okay.", interrupted Tifa. „You're forgiven." Cloud smiled a tiny bit and turned to the group.

The group exchanged a few glances, before Cid spoke.

„Guess we forgive ya, too, spike." The others agreed with a nod and the blonde haired man turned to Aerith. She just smiled at him and before Cloud could say anything she spoke. „I never blamed you at all." Cloud sighed, but smiled a bit at her. He knew this sentence all too well. „Can you even blame anything?", joked Cloud, while Aerith giggled. „I don't think so."

„Figures."

„Alright, spike! Where are we going now?", asked Barret calmly and everyone's attention is back on Cloud again. „Nibelheim."

„Then let's go!", said Cait Sith, but they were stopped by Yuffie. „What about breakfast? I'm starving!"

„That's right. We didn't eat anything yet.", noticed Tifa and they all stood up. „I prepared everything. Follow me.", said Nanaki and led them inside to eat something. Once they finished eating, they left Cosmo Canyon and went to the direction of Nibelheim in their little groups again. „Tifa.", called Cloud her, as she went with Aerith behind him. She went to him and looked at him questioningly.

„What did you want to tell me yesterday?", he asked, without looking at her. „It has something to do with Aeriths memory loss.", she began, but was interrupted, as monsters attacked them. Both of them ran back to Aerith to protect her and fought against them. Once they killed all the monsters they continued their way to Nibelheim. Cloud and Tifa forgot what they were talking about by now.

* * *

><p>As they arrived Nibelheim Cloud and Tifa went quiet for a long time. The group mused they must remember the "Nibelheim-incident" eight years ago, again. But Aerith had no idea why they're like this.<p>

„Cloud, Tifa, what's wrong?" They just smiled a bit at Aerith. „Nothing.", they replied in unison, while the flower girl looked at them unbelievably, but shrugged it off. „I wonder what I'm going to remember now...", she said, as they went through the town. „You'll probably remember Vincent now. He joined us here.", said Nanaki, as they arrived the Shin-Ra mansion.

„Uh...it looks really gloomy...", noticed Aerith. „We have to go in there.", said Cloud and didn't even give the group time to reply and went ahead. The others followed him. Cloud led them to the basement, where a lot of gloomy monsters lived, but it was piece of cake to defeat them, when the whole group attacked them.

They entered a room with coffins. „That's where I slept for a long time.", said Vincent and pointed to the coffin in the middle of this room. „Ouh...", was all Aerith managed to say, before she saw a few flashbacks about a man, sleeping in a coffin. Someone opened it and revealed Vincent. He joined them, because he wanted to find a man called Prof. Hojo. Hojo...Aeriths head began to hurt and she would have fallen to her knees, if Cloud didn't hold her.

„Aerith, what's wrong?", he asked her worried, but Aerith couldn't hear him. She saw pictures of her as a child, being in a lab. Her mother was by her side. She looked weak...Then she saw herself in the same lab, years later. A red-furred animal was by her side and pretended to attack her. She called someone for help. It wasn't her mother. She was dead already...She saw Tifa and Barret...and someone else...a man...but she couldn't see him clearly. Her vision was blurry as she looked at him. He called her. Told her he'll save her. _Who is he?_ But then she saw HIM again. That man in a white coat and glasses. He called her a subject...

And then she was back and found herself in Clouds arms. She looked up at him curiously and confused. „Are you alright?", asked Cloud her worried, while she thought for a while, to register what just happened. „Aerith what happened? Are you hurt?" Aerith could hear the worry and fear in Clouds voice and shook her head. „I'm okay. I just remembered something..." Her voice was weak.

„What did you remember?", asked Yuffie. „I...I remember Vincent.", she said and smiled at him brightly. „What else?", asked Barret worried, while Aerith frowned, which let everyone get even more worried. „I saw a man, he...he looked like a scientist..." Everyone gasped, as they noticed it must be Hojo she remembered.

„Who is he? I think his name was Hojo..."

„He was a scientist. He was the one, who experimented on me and Zack. He also made experiments with you and your mother, Nanaki and Se—" Cloud stopped, before he could say his name. „And Se?", asked Aerith. „It's not important. Hojo's gone, you don't have to be afraid.", added Cloud quickly. They went deeper into the basement, until they arrived the center, where a small Research area and lots of books were.

As Aerith examined the room, she suddenly felt a painful sting on her stomach and had to lean on Cloud again. „Aerith!" The flower girl leaned her head on his shoulder and held her stomach tightly. Tifa and Yuffie immediately ran to her side and hugged her comfortingly, trying to calm her down. Everyone else were clueless about Aeriths scar and didn't know what to do.

After a while Aerith calmed down. „What happened?", asked Cait Sith, while Aerith took a deep breath and looked at her friends. „Oh, it's noth—"

„Don't tell us it's nothing! 'Cause we know there IS something!", yelled Cid a bit angrily, while Aerith looked to the ground. „I saw him again."

„Who?", asked Barret, but he could guess who it was. „The silver haired man. He was here, right? And on the ship we took, as we had to wear Shin-Ra clothes too."

„That's right.", admitted Cloud and looked away from her. „Who is he?" Everyone went silent, while Aerith frowned, as she looked at her comrades. „Guys, please tell me." They all looked at Cloud, who nodded and looked to Tifa. The black haired girl got the message and began to speak. „He...His name's Sephiroth. He wanted to destroy the planet, three years ago. He summoned Meteor with the black Materia. He wanted to absorb the lifestream to become a god. That's when you summoned Holy and saved the planet."

Aerith looked at her best friend in disbelieve, but as she saw the seriousness in her expression she gasped. „It really happened? I saved the planet?"

„You did.", replied Cait Sith and Nanaki. „But how...and why did I lose my memories?" Everyone went quiet again. „Can we talk about it later?", asked Tifa. Aerith wanted NOW answers, but as she saw everyone's sad expressions, she thought to ask them later. „Okay..."

„Guys, do you think we'll make it to Rocket Town?", asked Cloud the group. „Don't think so, spike...", said Barret thoughtfully. „Yeah, we have to go through Mt. Nibel first...", said Tifa. „Alright, then let's rest here." Everyone nodded in agreement. „You mean...The Inn here or HERE here?", asked Yuffie. „HERE here of course.", replied Cloud, while Yuffie whined. „Noo~! I don't wanna sleep in here! It's way too scary! I go to the Inn!" Yuffie went away, but then stopped and turned back to the group, her hand's outstretched to them. „Give me some money."

„No.", replied Cloud. „Either you stay here, too and sleep for free, or you go to the Inn and pay with your OWN money!"

„But I don't have money!"

„Too bad." Yuffie whined again. „Okay, then I'll stay!" The group went up again, out of the basement. „By the way...", began Cid. „The crew called me. They said the Shera's ready and we'll meet them all in Rocket Town."

„Oh noooo!", exclaimed Yuffie in horror, wile everyone, but Aerith ignored her. „What's the Shera?"

„The Shera is an airship. Yuffie hates it, because she'll get airsick.", explained Tifa. „An AIRSHIP?", exclaimed Aerith. „Oh my god, that's so exciting!" Everyone smiled, as they saw that their comrade's happy again. Aerith turned to Cloud, held his sleeve tightly and jumped up and down. „Cloud! Cloud! We'll fly on an airship!" Cloud just chuckled quietly. „I know. You surely can't remember it, but I once promised you to take you on an airship." The flower girl went silent and thought for a while. „I remember it.", she said and smiled brightly.

Everyone's eyes widened. Did she really remember Cloud? „But I can only remember the promise...I can't remember it was you, Cloud...I'm sorry..." The blonde looked at her disappointed, but tried to hide it. „It's alright.", said Cloud and smiled sadly at her, to hide his hurt. „Please give me some time! Tifa said I'm going to remember everything!" _Yeah everything...everything but me. Because I guess I'm your most precious memory . But what if I'm not? That would be great and sad at once. I don't really know what I rather want..._„I can't wait.", replied Cloud, he tried to think a bit positive, just like Aerith always advised him to do.

Since that dream, he knew that Aerith will vanish if he's giving up now. Tifa's eyes widened slightly, as he said this. _Did he read the other page?_, she wondered. They went upstairs and finally left the basement. „Oh.", began Aerith and gained everyone's attention. „It's raining." They all looked out of the window. „Well then we have lots of time to relax.", said Barret, while Yuffie looked at him in disbelieve. „What? How can you relax in this gloomy mansion?"

„Yuffie, the monsters are all in the basement, don't be afraid.", teased Tifa and giggled as Yuffie pouted. „I'm not afraid!"

„Of course not.", teased Tifa further and giggled. „No! The great Yuffie isn't afraid! Never!" Cloud just sighed. „Guys. Let's sleep. It's really late.", said Cloud. „We have to share the rooms. Cid and Barret, Vincent, Nanaki and Cait Sith, and Yuffie and..."_I wanna share a room with Aerith, but it would be a bit obvious...I rather put her into a room with Yuffie._ „Ae—"

„Me!", said Tifa quickly and silenced Cloud. „I wanna be in a room with our little Yuffie.", teased Tifa again and patted Yuffies head. „Hey!", protested the young ninja. „But I planned to sleep here, to make sure no monsters find the exit.", said Cloud and pointed to the basements entrance. „It's okay.", said Aerith. „I have my bodyguard with me, so I'm not afraid." She smiled at the blonde happily and also a bit teasingly. „Right...", replied the ex-SOLDIER , before the group went away in their rooms. „You'll sleep on the bed.", ordered Cloud, once they got themselves ready to sleep. „And where do YOU sleep?"

„On the floor."

„Oh no, you won't! I mean, you'll get backache." The blonde chuckled quietly. „Don't worry. I'm a former SOLDIER, I always hat to sleep on the floor."

„But...", mumbled the young Cetra, before she sighed in defeat. „Do what you want.", she said and crawled into the bed. „Will do.", replied Cloud and lied on the floor. „Good night, Cloud.", said Aerith, as she lied comfortable on the bed. „Good night." The blonde ex-SOLDIER fell fast asleep, while the flower girl remained awake, as she heard the raging storm outside. She couldn't quiet remember why, but she was afraid of thunderstorms. She turned around to face the blonde. „...Cloud?", she whispered, but Cloud didn't hear her and remained asleep. „Cloud.", she tried again, but still no reaction. The flower girl became a bit irritated, crawled off the bed and knelled down next to him.

„Cloud." As Cloud still didn't reply, she began to poke his cheek. The former SOLDIER just grumbled quietly and gently pushed her hand away, before he continued to sleep. Aerith poked him more roughly and called his name again and finally he woke up. He looked at her with a confused and sleepy expression, while she began to explain.

„I can't sleep..." Cloud sat up. „Why?" His question was quickly answered, as lightning lit the room up. Aerith tackled him and clutched onto his shirt tightly. „Are you afraid of thunderstorms?", mused Cloud, as he looked at the flower girl in slight shock. Aerith nodded, her face was still hidden in his chest, while Cloud tried to clear his thoughts to figure out what to do.

„Cloud?" Her voice pulled him back to reality. He looked down and saw her looking at him with large, glowing puppy-dog-eyes. Cloud began to blush immediately and was glad that it was dark (except for the lightning) and that she wasn't able to see it.

But what he didn't know is that she saw it awfully well. She smiled mentally, as she stared into his flushed and nervous face and suddenly got the urge to tease him. „Can we...", she began and pretended to be unsure, while Cloud swallowed heavily, his gaze never left her eyes. „Can we...?", he repeated and urged her to continue on. The flower girl remained silent for a while, before she spoke again. „...Hold hands?"

The blonde looked at her dumbfounded. It wasn't quiet what he expected, but better than nothing. „Um...s-sure.", he stuttered, while Aerith hugged him tightly and snuggled her face into his chest. Cloud wrapped his arms around her small frame hesitantly. His heart jumped out of joy, as he was finally able to hug her and he hoped that Aerith won't notice how fast his heart was beating.

But for Clouds misfortune the flower girl heard AND felt his fast heartbeat and began to smile. They stayed like this for a while, before Aerith pulled back.

„Let's sleep.", she said, while Cloud just nodded. He almost pulled her back to him, but he needed all his self control not to. Aerith climbed back on the bed, while Cloud lied down next to the bed. Aerith lied on her stomach and let her arm hung over the edge of the bed, while Cloud took it hesitantly. Every time lightning stroke, she tightened her grip on his hand.

Cloud remained awake, but as it went silent and he didn't get any squeezes anymore he fell fast asleep again. The flower girl was still awake and didn't notice that her bodyguard fell asleep and continue to squeeze his hand. „...Cloud?" As the blond didn't reply she squeezed his hand again, but then she noticed that it was limp. Aerith pouted angrily and pulled his hand to wake him up, but what she didn't expect was, that he pulled back in his sleep and made her fall off the bed and landing on top of him.

Cloud awoke, opened his eyes lazily and looked at Aeriths pout. „...What's wrong?", he asked sleepily, not noticing their position. „You fell asleep!", replied the Aerith, her pout grew. „I'm sorry.", he yawned and finally realized their position. Aerith giggled, as she saw Clouds shocked and flushed face, while Cloud looked away from her to hide it. „Clooouuuud?", began Aerith and stretched his name, while the blonde ex-SOLDIER looked at her with a raised eyebrow. „I think I'll sleep better, when you're lying next to me." She said this with the sweetest voice she could muster and watched amused, as Clouds blush deepened.

„...You think...?", he repeated and saw her nodding. He sighed quietly. „As you wish..." Aerith kissed his cheek, stood up and crawled back on the bed, while Cloud lied there dumbfounded with a hand on his cheek. „Cloud, are you coming?", asked the flower girl impatiently, while Cloud snapped out of his daze and lied down next to her in the bed. Aerith laid on her side, her back was facing him, while Cloud lied on his back. He was about to fall asleep again, but remained awake as he felt Aerith's wincing, as another lightning lit the room up.

Cloud didn't know what got into him, as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her against his chest and lied his head on top of hers. „Don't worry. I'm here.", he whispered into her ear. Aerith couldn't help, but feel secure in his arms. It felt like nothing can harm her. She turned around to face her bodyguard and snuggled up against him. Clouds heart began to race again, as he hugged her closer. _I'm just protecting her of the weather...I'm just doing my bodyguard job..._, he thought, to reason why he was doing this.

Aerith heard his fast heartbeat again, but little did she know that it was beating just for her. She mused it must be out of nervousness and closed her eyes. His beating heart was like a lullaby to her and she finally managed to sleep. But now it was Clouds turn to stay awake. He was way too nervous because of their closeness, that his heart couldn't calm down. But after a few minutes of watching his angel sleeping, and breathing in her flowery scent, he fell sound asleep as well.

* * *

><p>Cloud awoke in the early morning, as the sunlight shone through the window and hit his face. He opened his eyes and immediately shielded them with his hand. Once his senses sharpened again, he noticed that Aerith and he were still cuddling. The blonde didn't know how long he slept and he was surprised that he slept dreamless this time...Or at least he thought so. He could clearly remember the smell of the flowers, that his head laid on something soft and a small hand caressed his head and played with his hair.<p>

He didn't know that one can sleep in a dream, too...But he didn't really care, all that mattered was that he slept with Aerith like this the whole night. Cloud stayed in bed, because he was way too lazy to stand up and because she seemed to lay comfortable against him.

The sun rose higher and Cloud decided to finally go out of the bed, before someone walks in. He quietly stood up and stretched himself. Once he quickly dressed himself, he went to the other rooms to wake everyone up. Once the group was up and ready, he went back to wake up Aerith, but she was already awake. „Good morning!", said the little flower girl, as she noticed him. „Morning. How'd you sleep?"

„Very good." Cloud gave her one of his half smiles, before he turned around to give her some privacy. „Cloud?" He looked over his shoulder to her. „I owe you one."

„Don't worry about it.", replied Cloud modesty and was about to go, but stopped, as Aerith spoke again. „No, no. What do you want?" The blonde thought for a while and said the first thing that came in his mind. „Just another date.", he replied jokingly, but sounded completely serious. „Okay. Then we go out twice."

„Twice?", asked Cloud and raised an eyebrow. „I asked you out, as we went to the Chocobo-Farm, remember?"

„I thought it's a joke..." He really did, but he also knew that she must meant it, just like back then, as she offered him a date, as the payment for Clouds bodyguard job. „I meant it.", replied Aerith and smiled at him brightly. „Well, get ready, we'll leave soon."

„Right, leader!", replied Aerith and saluted playfully, while Cloud went out of the room and down the stairs. „Let's eat something!", exclaimed Yuffie downstairs. „Yuffie, we'll wait for Cloud and Aerith first!", said Tifa sternly and in this time Cloud joined the group. „Chocobo-head! Where's Aeri?", asked Yuffie, as she saw him. „Upstairs."

„Tell her to hurry!"

„I won't tell her that!" Yuffie whined, but was quickly silenced by Cid. „Shut the hell up, brat!"

„But I'm hungry!"

„No one cares!", replied the pilot annoyed, while in this time Aerith joined them. „I care." The ninja ran to her and hugged her best friend tightly. „Aerith! My most precious friend! I knew you'd be on my side!" Aerith just giggled, before Cloud spoke. „Let's eat already. The group agreed and ate their supplies. „Ready?", asked Cloud , as they all finished eating, while everyone nodded in agreement.

„Let's go then. We'll stay together now. You all know that Mt. Nibel's dangerous because of the old Mako reactor."

„Mako...", murmured Aerith quietly. Avalanche remained silent and waited if Aerith has something else to say. „Now that you mention it...Midgar looked different. There were no slums, no plate, no reactors..."

„The town's called "Midgar Edge". Once Midgar was destroyed, because of Meteor, the people build a new town.", explained Cloud. „Oh. What about the reactors? Are they still sucking the lifestream out of the planet?"

„No.", replied Barret. „Shin-Ra and Mako doesn't exist anymore. I mean...Shin-Ra still DOES exist, but not as the fucking sucker company, that wants to destroy the planet."

„I'm glad."

„Let's go outta here! This place is scary!", whined Yuffie and they all headed out of the mansion, to Mt. Nibel. During their walk through the mountain, Aerith was deep in thought and quiet, which let the group get worried. _Mako reactors doesn't exist anymore...? Shin-Ra doesn't exist as that company anymore? They build a new town next to Midgar?_, thought Aerith in great confusion. _You can't build a whole town within a few weeks or months...but at least 2 or 3 years...What year is this? How long was I gone? Why and how did I lose my memories? What happened to me? Why won't the others answer my questions? And who's that Sephiroth guy? Is he an enemy?_ The flower girl lost herself in her thoughts, while the others thought for a plan to distract her.

„Aerith, do you remember anything else?", asked Vincent and pulled her back to reality. „Huh? N-no...But I try hard to remember.", she replied and smiled at him. „Hey, Chocobo-head! When do you think we arrive Rocket Town?", asked Yuffie. „Two days, I guess."

„TWO days? Let's hurry!", exclaimed the ninja and went ahead. The others exchanged a few glances, before they shrugged and followed her.

Thanks to Yuffie (for once) they left almost half the way behind them, but it tired them all out and they had to camp early. Once everything's set, the group sat around a camp fire. Aerith never spoke to them, once they left the Shin-Ra mansion, but replied shortly, when someone's asking her something and gave them a faked smiles. Everyone got really worried about her, but she always said that she's alright. „Aerith if you have some questions, tell us.", said Nanaki.

_They wouldn't tell me anyway..._, thought Aerith and smiled at the red-furred animal. „I don't have any questions.", replied the flower girl. „Aerith, I promise that we're going to tell you everything you ask us.", said Cloud, who looked at his secret love worriedly. „What year is it? How many years past, since our journey?" There was a short silence, before Vincent replied. „It's been three years now."

Aeriths eyes widened in shock. „Three years?" The group nodded and remained silent. „What happened to me during these three years? Was I in a coma or something like that?" No one answered her, they all looked to the ground and Aerith got more impatient. „Answer me!" There was a short silence, before Cloud spoke. „'Something like that' happened..."

„What exactly happened?" The flower girl stared at the former SOLDIERs eyes intensely, while Cloud tried to avoid her stare, but failed. „I...", he began and Aerith still urged him to continue. „I think this is something you have to remember yourself..." Aerith just nodded. She didn't know what else to do. No one wanted to tell her what happened to her. „But why won't you tell me?"

„I'm not sure if I'm talking for everyone, but I can't talk about it." The group nodded in agreement. „And it's not our place to tell you this.", explained Tifa and Aerith understood, even though she still wanted to know what happened. „Is there anything else ya wanna know?", asked Barret the flower girl, who shook her head. „No that's all..."

„What's bothering you, Aeri?", asked Yuffie worried. „Just the fact that you won't answer my questions. But I understand you. I feel a lot of sadness around you all. Especially in Cloud." Cloud looked at her a bit startled. „I don't want you guys to be sad, so I'll try hard to remember it myself.", she said and smiled a real smile at her companions. Just as she said this the mood around the group lightened up.

After a short silence Yuffie began to yawn loudly. „Sleeping time!" The ninja went into her tent. „I guess I'm going to go to bed too.", said Aerith and went into the tent she shared with Tifa, after they said good night to everyone. „What was wrong with Aerith back then?", asked Barret the former SOLDIER. „I don't know either. I guess that's because she remembered Sephiroth and Hojo.", replied Cloud.

„Aerith has the scar. You know, the one she got from Sephiroth.", said Tifa, while everyone's looking at her. „She said it hurts whenever she's remembering Sephiroth. Yuffie and I saw it and knew exactly what happened to her. Sorry for hiding it..."

„It's alright Tifa!", said Cait Sith. „We should sleep too.", suggested Nanaki. „It's still a long way to Rocket Town."

„Red's right. You should sleep. I'll take the night shift.", said Cloud. „Please call me Nanaki."

„Yeah, sure...sorry."

„It's okay." Everyone else retreated into their tents. „If you're sleepy, spike, wake me up and I relieve you.", said Barret, as he entered his tent. „Yeah."

Tifa was the only one who didn't go into the tents. „Go to sleep.", said Cloud and nodded to the tents direction. „No. I'm not sleepy. And I know that you'll never wake up Barret, when you're sleepy.", she said and smiled knowingly at him. „Guess you're right." Tifa sat down next to him and they remained awake till midnight. They never had a conversation and always remained silent. Tifa looked at Cloud and saw that he fought to keep his eyes open.

„You should sleep.", said Tifa, but suddenly yelped in surprise, as Cloud fell on top of her, snoring softly. „Geez, Cloud...I meant you should go to bed and not on top of me...", mumbled Tifa, as she pushed Cloud off of her. As Cloud hit the ground he awoke and looked around. „What happened?"

„You fell asleep and fell on top of me.", said Tifa as she sat up. „Oh...sorry..." Cloud sat up too and yawned loudly.

„I'll wake up Barret.", she said went to the tent he shared with Cid. „That's not necessary.", said Cloud, while yawning one more time, but Tifa ignored him and woke Barret up. Barret left the tent and sat opposite of Cloud. „Ya look horrible. Go to sleep, or Aerith'll get a heart attack, when she's going to see you tomorrow."

„But I...forgot my camp stuff at home." Barret and Tifa hit their foreheads. „Ya can sleep with Cid."

„No thanks." Tifa sighed, took his arm and dragged him with her. „Then you can sleep with me and Aerith."

„I...I guess I rather sleep with Cid...", said Cloud and blushed a bright red color.

„No buts!" They entered the tent quietly so that they won't wake up Aerith. „Here, I have some spare blankets.", whispered Tifa and gave him the blankets. „Thanks...", mumbled Cloud quietly, while Tifa lied down. „You'll sleep over here.", she said and pointed to the spare room between Aerith and herself. Clouds blush deepened, as he registered what Tifa just said. „Come on."

Clouds heart quickened its pace immediately and all he could do was to stare at the spare room between the two girls. But then his body moved by itself and he lied down. „Good night.", said Tifa and turned around, so that her back's facing him. „Night.", he mumbled tried to calm himself down. He looked at Aeriths peaceful, sleeping face and suddenly felt at ease. He closed his eyes and breathed in her flowery scent and fell in a peaceful sleep.

Aerith awoke, as she felt someone's lying next to her. „Tifa, is that you?", mumbled the flower girl sleepily and turned to the one next to her and almost jumped in surprise, as she saw Cloud instead of Tifa. Aerith stared at his sleeping face and smiled, as she saw how peaceful and childish he looked. „...Aerith...", mumbled Cloud in his sleep, which let Aerith get even more surprised, but then smiled again and caressed his cheek gently. Cloud began to smile slightly. _Aaww, you have such a cute smile!_, thought the flower girl and continued to stare and caress him, till she fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p>In his dream, Cloud found himself again in the middle of this all too familiar flower field. He stood up and looked around, searching for a certain flower girl. „Searching for someone?", asked a soft voice behind him. The blonde man turned around quickly and looked into a pair of glowing green eyes. „Hi again.", she said and smiled brightly at him. „Hi.", he greeted back and tried to fight back a smile. „Why do you always have to appear behind me?"<p>

„Because it's more fun!", replied Aerith and giggled. „So, what are you doing here?" The flower girl hid her arms behind her back and slowly started to walk around him. „I...guess I wanted to see you.", he replied, and turned around to keep an eye on her. „Why's that? You see me every time." Aerith began to giggle. „I know. I mean the Aerith that remembers me."

„We're the same person."

„I know that too, but...You know what I mean..." The flower girl giggled once again. „Yes, I do."

„I won't give up, Aerith! I'll try harder to help you. I know I don't deserve a happy ending, but you deserve it." Cloud looked at her in confusion, as she began to laugh. „Of course you deserve a happy ending. You saved the planet after all."

„No.", denied Cloud. „I didn't save the planet. It was you."

„I didn't do anything." The blond rolled his eyes. „Come on. You summoned Holy, you destroyed Meteor with the lifestream and I think you brought Tifa into my mind to help me to find my real self." Aerith looked at him innocently. „Aw, caught..."

„By the way...", began Cloud to change the subject. „Zack contacted me."

„Zack?"

„Yeah, he came to warn me. You know because of Sephiroth."

„How kind of him."

„Yeah..." They fell silent for a while. Cloud was deep in thought, while Aerith decided to lighten up the mood. „Cloud." He looked back at her and saw her smiling at him. „Don't worry. Everything's going to be alright."

„I have no other choice, but to believe you, huh?"

„That's right!" Aerith paused, before she added in a teasing voice. „Cloudy-boy." Cloud grumbled, as he heard this nickname. „Zack?", he just asked, while Aerith giggled and nodded. „Zack." The swordsman turned away from her, pretending to be offended. „Don't call me that.", he grumbled, while Aerith went in front of him and leaned in. „Why? It sounds cute." Cloud looked away to hide his blush. „I hate it."

„Oh, you're blushing!"

„I'm not!"

„Yes, you are! That's so cute!"

„Aerith..." The green eyed girl didn't say anything, but then she reached out and caressed his cheek. „W-what are you doing?", stuttered Cloud nervously, his blush grew. „What does it looks like?", she asked back and giggled, as Cloud rolled his eyes. „You like it, don't you? I did this last night to you, too and you didn't complain." Cloud remained quiet for a while, before he replied with a small smile. „A bit."

„Aaww, you have such a cute smile!" Cloud frowned, but his smile never faded. „Please, don't call me cute..."

„Nope! I'm calling you cute whenever I want!" Cloud closed his eyes. He knew that she would answer this.

* * *

><p>Tifa awoke in the early morning. She yawned and stretched herself and looked at her two friends. Her eyes widened, though, as she looked at the position they were in. Cloud practically half laid on Aerith. His head rested on her bare shoulder, his right arm's underneath her waist, his left hand lied on her stomach and his lower half laid still on his own side. Both their shirts were lifted, but just enough to see their stomachs. Tifa tried hard not to laugh and just let them be. She also noticed that they're both smiling.<p>

The black haired woman knew that Cloud must be dreaming about Aerith, but she couldn't guess what Aerith might be dreaming about. Maybe of flowers? Tifa stretched herself again and left the tent. „Morning, guys.", she said, as she saw that everyone's up already. „Morning.", they all replied. „Where's spike?", asked Cid. „In there.", replied Tifa and pointed to her tent. „And Aerith?", asked Yuffie, while Tifa pointed to the tent again. „In there too."

„Guys! Look at this!", called Cait Sith, who's peeking inside the tent. The others went to him and looked inside, too and grinned widely at this sight, except for Cait Sith and Vincent. Cait Sith, being a stuffed cat, can't smile and Vincent actually never smiles, but right now you could see that the corner of his lips twitched the slightest bit. „Aaww, how cute.", said Yuffie. „Let's take a photo!", said Barret. „I recorded everything.", said the black stuffed cat. „But I also can make photos for everyone."

„Do it.", said Yuffie, while Cait Sith made some photos. „I'll give them to you when we meet in person.", said Reeve with his own voice. „Let's wake them up. We have to get going.", said Tifa and the others agreed. „CLOUD! AERITH! WAKE UP!", shouted Yuffie as loud as she could. Cloud and Aerith jumped a bit at the loud noise and awoke. Cloud and Aerith looked at each other sleepily, but as they realized the position they were in, their eyes widened.

Cloud sat up immediately and turned his back to her, to hide his scarlet red face. Aerith sat up, too and covered her red face with her hands. „Come on, ya two lovebirds! Eat somethin' and let's get going!", said Cid and grinned at them. They just nodded and the others left to give them some privacy, for once. There was an awkward silence and non of them dared to say anything for a long while. „...Sorry...", said Cloud quietly. He felt he needed to apologize to her. „...It's okay.", replied Aerith, just as awkwardly as Cloud.

Then there was silence again. „...The others...are waiting for us...", said Cloud to change the subject. „Then let's get ready.", replied Aerith, glad that Cloud changed the subject, and spoke as happy as ever, like nothing happened. „We don't wanna keep them waiting for too long, right?" Cloud just nodded. „I'll go outside then.", he said and left Aerith alone in the tent.

As the others saw him, they began to laugh. „Shut up!", growled Cloud dangerously, but no one paid him any attention and kept laughing. Cloud didn't look as dangerous as ever, when he has a bright blush on his face. In this moment Aerith left the tent too. „Ready!", she said and gained everyone's attention. „Let's pack everything.", said Yuffie. „And let's get going already.", added Barret, as he and Cid packed Tifas and Aeriths tent. Once everything's set they continued their way to Rocket Town.

They went through Mt. Nibel the whole day, they were always attacked by monsters and Nibel bears, but they easily defeated them and two days later they almost arrived the Town. „Guys, let's rest here. It's already dark.", said Cloud and stopped. „I don't wanna camp again!", whined Yuffie. „Besides...", said Vincent. „Rocket Town's not far anymore. It's about two hours from here."

„I say, let's get going!", said the young ninja. „What do you think?", asked Cloud the whole group. „Yeah, let get going. Two hours won't hurt.", agreed Barret. Nanaki, Cait Sith, Cid and Vincent agreed too. „I'm in too, but...", said Tifa and looked at Aerith, who's completely exhausted. „...We'll rest.", decided Cloud, as he also saw Aeriths expression. „No, it's okay, let's get going!", protested the flower girl.

„You should rest, Aerith.", said Vincent, but the flower girl shook her head. „I don't want to be a burden to you..."

„Then I'll carry you.", said the ex-SOLDIER and knelled down in front of her, his back's facing her. „Climb on."

„But...", protested Aerith, but stopped and just did as she was told and climbed on the blondes back. Cloud stood up , while Aerith wrapped her arms around his neck. He blushed madly again, but luckily it's too dark and no one would notice it. As they continued walking Aerith fell sound asleep on his back and snuggled up against him, which let his blush grow. About two hours later they finally arrived Rocket Town. It was past midnight and everyone were exhausted. They decided to rest as long as they needed and go, when they're ready.

Everyone, except for Cid of course, went into the Inn and fell asleep immediately. Once everyone were well rested the next day, they met Cid and Shera in their house. „Where to now, leader?", joked Cid, as they began to plan where they should go next and drank some tea. „Wutai, I guess. I think it's time that Aerith remembers Yuffie.", said Cloud, while Yuffie cheered. „We'll fly in a few hours. Let's restock our items and rest for a bit more.", ordered Cloud and left the group. Tifa followed him.

„Cloud, wait!" The blonde stopped and turned to her. „Do you know where Sephiroth is?"

„No. Didn't heard anything from Zack." The black haired woman sighed in disappointment. „Too bad..." Without another word, Cloud went away into a weapon shop.

A few hours later the group met at Cids again. „Ready?", asked cloud everyone, who nodded. „Then let's go to Wutai."

„Wait a minute!", said Aerith quickly, before anyone could move. „I have a question. Where is the rocket?" Everyone turned to Cid, to tell him he has to tell her. „The rocket...is gone. Up there.", he explained and pointed to upwards. „...The sky?"

„Higher."

„The space? But I thought, the rocket can't fly at all..."

„It's a long story." The group was about to go out, but Aerith stopped them once again. „Oh, I almost forgot something."

„And what?", asked Nanaki her curiously. „Thiiiis!" She quickly ran to Cid and hugged him before he could even protest. „I remember our cursing pilot."

„Good to hear.", said Cid and patted her head. „Oh!" Aerith let him go and turned to Vincent. „Do you want a hug too?", asked the flower girl and held her arms out at him. „...Do I have another choice?", asked Vincent, jokingly, but sounded as serious as ever. „Nope!", replied Aerith and hugged him too. Then they finally went to Cids airship and entered it. „OH MY GOD!", exclaimed Aerith excitedly, as they flew to the western continent.

„That's so beautiful! Flying's so great! This airship is AMAZING!" Aerith ran from one point to another. Her eyes shone and glittered brightly, as she examined Cids ship. „I'm gonna like our little flower girl more and more.", said Cid as he watched Aerith in amusement. „She has a good sense of taste."

„Aerith, don't run around like this, or you'll hurt yourself!", warned Tifa almost motherly. „It's okay. I'm just looking around a bit.", were her last words, before she left the group to look around the ship. „Aerith's like a child that got a new toy.", said Barret and chuckled, while Tifa, Yuffie, Nanaki, Cait Sith and Cid joined his laughter. „I hate this ship!", yelled Yuffie and leaned on a wall, her face was pale, and she tried hard not to retch.

„Shut up, brat! And don't ruin the ground, or I'll kick your fucking damn ass!", yelled Cid back. „Guys!", called Cloud to gain everyone's attention. „I need to tell you something really important!" The group looked at their blonde leader. „Sephiroth's really back on this planet."

„You sure?", asked Cait Sith in slight shock, while Cloud nodded. „Yeah. Zacks spirit told me." The group (except for Tifa) looked at him, like he lost his mind. „I'm serious!" They all remained silent, until Barret spoke again. „Ya kiddin'?" Cloud just shook his head. „No! I hope that Zack's going to find out where Sephiroth is right now. Until then...We have to be careful and protect Aerith. Got it?" Everyone nodded and in this time the flower girl came back and pulled on Clouds arm. „Cloud! You have to see this!" The swordsman let her pull him with her, while the others looked after them.

A few hours later they arrived Wutai and landed. Aerith was the first one, who left the ship, the others followed her closely. „Wow!", exclaimed the green eyed girl excitedly. „Finally!", exclaimed Yuffie, just as excitedly as Aerith. „Solid ground under our feet!" Aerith began to giggle, at Yuffies outburst. They went into the town and looked around. Nothing really changed in this town. The destroyed houses were rebuilt and almost everything looked like the Meteor never almost destroyed the planet.

„Aerith, ya remember somethin'?", asked Barret, while the flower girl looked around and hummed thoughtfully. „And?", urged Yuffie, who got a slap on her head from Tifa. „Stop forcing her!" After a moment of silence the flower girl turned to the ninja and glared mockingly at her. „Yuffie! You stole all our Materia?" Then the whole group turned to the ninja abruptly and glared at her.

„I didn't steal anything! I swear!" Everyone checked their belongings. „Yuffie's right...", said Tifa. „Told you!"

„But why did Aerith say that you stole everything again?", asked Nanaki, before everyone's eyes widened as it hit them. „You remember me!", cheered Yuffie and tackled the poor flower girl into a bone breaking hug. „I do. I just wanted to scare you.", replied Aerith teasingly and grinned at her friend. „You meanie!", said Yuffie in mock anger, but hugged her even tighter and even began to cry.

„We have to celebrate!", exclaimed the young girl. „Just because she remembers you?", asked Cait Sith and if he could he would raise an eyebrow. „Of course! I mean...No, we have to celebrate that Aerith's back!"

„That's actually a good idea.", said Tifa. „We were such in a hurry lately, that we couldn't even celebrate Aeriths return."

„Then let's do it.", agreed Barret, before they all looked at Cloud. „You're in?", asked Nanaki, while Cloud just nodded. „Do what you want."

„Hey, how about we'll fly back to Midgar...I mean Edge and celebrate in the bar?", asked Tifa, while everyone agreed immediately. „But let's rest for a while. I'm sure Aerith wants to look around a bit more, right?"

„Sounds like Tifa's the leader now.", commented the stuffed cat, before the group split up again. Everyone's doing their own thing and at last Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie and Cloud were left over. „What are YOU going to do, Cloud?", asked Aerith and went to the blonde. „I don't know..."

„Then come with us." She held a hand out to him and smiled. Cloud looked away from her to hide his blush, he still wasn't used of seeing her smile at him, after three years of loneliness. He took her hand hesitantly and blushed even more. Tifa and Yuffie watched them amusedly. The flower girl dragged him to the girls. „So, where are we going to go?"

„Just follow the great Yuffie.", said the ninja and led the way.

Once they spent the rest of the day in Wutai, the group gathered in front of the Shera. „Ready?" Everyone replied Cloud with a nod, before they entered the airship and flew back to Midgar Edge.

**A.N.** Sooo~ that's it. I hope you liked my super long chappy. I don't know when I'm gonna update the next one, though. Still have to think about certain things, like Sephi's localization and something like that. But I have already an idea what happens in the beginning^^

PLEASE REVIEW :3


End file.
